A New Star has Been Born
by serenityrain2233
Summary: This is a sequel to Wehere is Usagi/ A New Star is born. Seiya and Kaelyn are staring their new lives with there new bunddle of joy and find out that there are going to be difficulties in every aspect of their lives R&R please bye now... final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Well here it is the start of the sequel to A New Star is Born/ Where is Usagi.**

**So you all no the drill read and tell me what you think bye now…**

_**Chapter One**_

So Kaelyn have you decided on a name for our little bundle of joy?" Seiya asked walking in the hospital room seeing his soon to be wife holding their daughter. Kaelyn and looked over at him as he made his way over to them and smiled.

"Well I was thinking about naming her Rain." She said waiting for his reaction.

"Rain huh… I think Rain is a perfect name…" he said smiling at them both taking then into his arms.

It wasn't long after that the two were married and living in Kaelyn's apartment together. Things were going very well for the two with constant visits from there family and friends. One day when Kaelyn went to answer the door, she found her manager standing there wanting to speak with her.

"Come in Hisoka I wasn't expecting you… please wont you have a seat." Kaelyn spoke offering him a seat on a couch." Seiya walked out into the living room after putting Rain down for her nap. He then joined the two that were sitting across from one another discussing business concerning Kaelyn's career.

"You see Kaelyn it's curtail that you start on a new album right away. I'm sorry that it's so soon but." Hisoka said to her lowering his head.

"Don't worry about it Hisoka I understand." She said with a sigh.

Her manager got up from his seat as did she and showed him out. She turned after closing the door and looked at her husband.

"You don't have to go back to singing you know I make plenty to support us both." Seiya said getting up and walking over to her.

"Seiya I know you do but I'm not going to give up my career." She said with a smile pushing him aside at the sound of her daughter crying Seiya then followed her.

"Sh… there…there it's alright mama's here." Kaelyn said picking her up.

"You see, how can; you think of leaving our daughter." Seiya said trying to guilt her.

"Seiya that is not going to work on me stop trying to guilt me…Rain will be just fine in your capable hands." She said with a laugh and handed her off and walked out of the room to order dinner.

Just as Seiya came out Kaelyn got off the phone.

"See you have the touch just as well as I do mister she said with a smirk then ended with a kiss.

The next day came and Seiya woke up to find Kaelyn already up and gone Rain was still a sleep he wondered into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat then little Rain stated to cry so he rushed into the room then the door bell rang and with his crying daughter he answered the door it was Yaten.

"Why aren't you dressed yet do you know what time it is!? Were going to be late Seiya we start working on our new album today." Yaten said looking around at the apartment.

"I can't Yaten Kaelyn's not here and I can't take Rain with me." Seiya said to his brother.

"Well… Where is she Seiya?" Yaten asked almost angered that Kaelyn wasn't there to take care of her daughter.

"I assume that she's at the studio right now working on her new album her manager insisted that she start on as soon as she could." Seiya said as he got his daughter to stop crying with a bottle, Yaten turned his head away from him and his little girl.

"Yaten don't be like that I'm sure if I call Usagi that she would meet us there and take her for a while." Seiya said handing off his daughter to his brother and heading over to the phone and called Usagi and asked her if she would watch Rain for a few hours after she agreed he asked her to meet them at the studio he hung up the phone then went to get dressed he gathered Rains things then took her back from Yaten.

"Alright then let's go Yaten." Seiya said heading for the door as they walked down the side walk Yaten looked at Seiya. Seiya looked at Yaten.

"What is it Yaten?" Seiya asked.

"Are you sure you want Usagi to watch Rain?" He asked.

As luck would have it they ran into Mamoru.

"Hey there where are you two going." Mamoru said as they were walking by.

"Oh Mamoru… were off to the studio were starting a new album today." Yaten said to him.

"And you're taking Rain with you?" Mamoru asked.

"No Seiya asked Usagi to watch her for a while." Yaten said with a smile.

"You asked Usagi? Are you sure you want to do that?" Mamoru said with a smile on his face grabbing the back of his neck. Seiya just looked at him. "I better go along with you and help her out." He said laughing.

They got to the studio and Usagi was there waiting for them. Usagi took the carrier from Seiya.

"Mamoru what are you doing here?" Usagi asked taking the carrier in her hands.

"Mamoru thought you might need some help." Yaten said with a giggle.

"Oh is that so…" Usagi said sticking her head in the air. "So you don't think that I can take care of a baby do you?" Usagi said starting to walk away with the baby, Mamoru following her trying to convince her that that's not what he meant by wanting to come and help her.

Seiya watched the two walk away with his little girl and was starting to regret his decision concerning his pride and joy.

"Come on Seiya… at least with Mamoru along she's got a fighting chance." Yaten said trying not to laugh at him and at the look on his face then started to drag him into the building when they got in side they walked past one of the studios and saw Kaelyn starting to record one of her songs.

"She's recording already? How is it possible that she's wrote a new song so soon?" Yaten said looking at Seiya.

"Well you two you're finally here looks like we got some work to do if you wife is already starting to record Seiya…" Taiki said smiling at the two standing in front of them. "Ah Seiya if you're here and Kaelyn is here then where is Rain?" Taiki said with concern thinking that Seiya just left her at home. Yaten started to laugh at the question.

"What is so funny Yaten?" Taiki asked as they started to walk to there work area.

"Seiya got Usagi to watch her….But don't worry Taiki Mamoru's with her…" Yaten said giggling and trying not to laugh as he remembered the sight of Usagi carting Rain away and the look on Seiya's face as he watched them go he could still here Mamoru telling Usagi not to carry Rain the way she was.

Hours later Kaelyn finished her session and followed by Seiya they met each other in the hall Kaelyn leaned against the wall out side her session room she looked up to see Seiya walking down the hall with his brothers.

"Seiya what are you doing here?" Kaelyn asked him as he walked up to her.

"I forget to tell you about us having to begin work on a new album today." He said to her smiling.

"Ah Seiya where is Rain?" Kaelyn asked him then again Yaten started to laugh this time Taiki joined in on the joke.

"Seiya, why are they laughing?" Kaelyn asked still waiting for an answer to the first question.

"I asked Usagi to watch her just for a few hours." He explained to her and he watched her face.

"Oh don't worry Kaelyn Mamoru is with her." Taiki said putting a hand on Seiya's shoulder. All four of then started walking to the lobby.

Out side walking down the side walk was Usagi and Mamoru with little Rain.

"See. Mamoru I didn't do so badly." She said opening the door which Mamoru rushed to grab before it came back and hit the carrier that held the infant.

("Yeah but you just almost blew it there.") He said silently to himself. Once in the lobby Usagi sat the baby down and instantly little Rain started to cry Mamoru bent down and picked her up Usagi stared at him this was the first time he had held her and it was as if it was natural for him to just pick her up like that she smiled at him as she watched him with the baby. Just then Kaelyn and Seiya walked out into the lobby together.

"There is my baby…" Kaelyn said rushing over to Mamoru and taking her into her arms as she did this Seiya watched and something in him came to a screeching halt and he began to get jealous at the sight of Mamoru holding his daughter but why he thought.

"Hey… Seiya are you alright?" Taiki asked him worried at the look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine." He said shaking the feeling off and walking over to them.

"Hey you two thanks again for watching her for us." Seiya said to Usagi and Mamoru.

"It was nothing Usagi did all the work and she wasn't bad at it either." Mamoru said smiling at Seiya.

"Well I think its time we get her home Seiya." Kaelyn said starting to walk out the door. Seiya turned back to Mamoru and looked at him.

"What is it Seiya?" He asked him as Yaten and Taiki walked up to leave as well Usagi worried at the look on Seiya's face.

"Rain likes you…" Seiya said with a smile then walked out the door followed by hid brothers.

"What was that about Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know Usagi." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Days went by; Seiya and Kaelyn were working hard in getting the work done that was required from their managers Rain was being taken care of by a sitter they had hired.

Kaelyn came home one day letting the sitter go for the day.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay for a while Mrs. Kou?" Alexis said heading for the door.

"No Alexis you have done enough for today and Seiya shouldn't be to much longer I think I can handle things." Kaelyn said then watched Alexis walk out the door.

Kaelyn picked up her daughter and started to walk around the room when the door bell rang and she went to answer it when the door was open there was Haruka.

"Are you busy Kaelyn?" Haruka said giving a half laugh at the sight of her.

"No…No please come in Haruka." She said letting Haruka in then put Rain in her playpen.

"So Haruka where is Michiru?" Kaelyn asked turning to face Haruka who was getting ready to sit down when she noticed Kaelyn didn't look well.

"She's off with Hotaru shopping and I thought I would stop by and see how you and the little one were doing… Are you feeling alright?" Haruka asked walking over to her.

"Yes I'm fine just tired…" She said weakly letting out a sigh then fainting into Haruka's arms.

"Kaelyn! Kaelyn!!" Haruka yelled trying to wake her up. When Kaelyn opened her eyes she looked at Haruka and smiled weakly then tried to stand on her own but couldn't

"How long have you been like this Kaelyn?" She asked Kaelyn.

"I…" She felt the weakness folding in on her… her eyes closed and she went limp.

Haruka picked up Kaelyn and placed her on the couch then felt her head she was burning up. She then looked over at the little bundle of joy that was now crying wanting her momma, she then picked up Rain and headed down the hall to where Taiki and Yaten lived and knocked on the door. Taiki answered the door.

"Haruka what's wrong?" He asked seeing Rain in her arms.

"Do you know where Seiya is?" She asked.

"No he should have been home by now." He said worried as to why she was there and where Kaelyn was.

"Here I need you to watch Rain here for me Kaelyn has pasted out I'm taking her to the hospital." Haruka said handing over Rain to him. They both rushed back over to Seiya and Kaelyn's Apt.

Haruka then picked up Kaelyn and headed out the door leaving Taiki with a screaming child in his arms. It wasn't long before Taiki have things under control and 15 minutes later Seiya walked through the door with Yaten.

"Taiki why are you here where is Kaelyn?" Seiya asked.

"Where have you been?" Taiki yelled at him. "Haruka stopped by Kaelyn past out Haruka took her to the hospital. Seiya what would have happened if Haruka hadn't stopped by?" Taiki scolded him. Seiya then rushed back out the door Yaten and Taiki gathered up some of the baby's things and followed him.

20 minutes later they got to the hospital they saw Haruka standing in the waiting room.

"Haruka what happened did they tell you anything yet?" Seiya asked worried for his wife. It was then the doctor came out.

"Mr. Kou?" He asked acquiring who Seiya was.

"Your wife is suffering for not eating or sleeping this is very serious she must take it easy and rest, you must make sure she gets enough to eat and drink as well this is not good for her right after giving birth." The doctor said seeming angered that Seiya was not caring for his wife.

"I will make sure doctor that she gets rest and everything she needs" Seiya said with a determined look on his face, with that the doctor was satisfied.

"She can go home in a few hours I want to run a few more tests first." The doctor informed him then walked away. Seiya then dropped his head.

"I knew she was pushing herself to hard." He spoke up angered at himself that he ignored the fact that all she was doing was working.

"No one said that this was going to be easy for you two." Haruka spoke up. : And don't go blaming yourself when we both know she's a stubborn one." She finished.

"If you want Michiru and I could take Rain for a few days while she gets some well needed rest." Haruka offered.

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Yaten said with out hesitation.

So things were set up that Haruka would take Rain for a few days and the lights talked to their manager along with Kaelyn's manager and told them what was going on.

Two days had gone by now and Kaelyn woke up to the sunlight on her face which gave her a smile to feel its warmth.

"Are you feeling better today?" Seiya asked her leaning over giving her a kiss.

"I feel much better today so when is Rain coming home?" Seiya smiled at her words at sat down at her side.

"Two more days I promise." He said taking her hand.

Mean while at Haruka's and Michiru's…

"There is something about her Haruka..." Michiru said putting Rain down for a nap.

"Oh yea what might that be?" she replied.

"Don't you feel it its like a calm rushes over you at times when your near her." Michiru said looking up to see Setsuna.

"So you have felt it to then Michiru" Setsuna said to her friend. "This child has strong powers already as an infant." She spoke looking down at the little girl before her. "Her future is still unknown to me in how her role now fits in to our future." She spoke to the two standing in front of her.

"You almost look concerned about her why is that?" Haruka asked almost with a laugh.

"The reason for that is now that Kaelyn has been known to us she has a right to claim Usagi's thrown leaving her and Seiya to rule instead of Usagi and Mamoru." Setsuna spoke her concern to them.

**A/N: well I thought I would have gotten at least one review on the first chapter hopefully I will get one for this chapter…lol…. Bye now….. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

It wasn't long till Kaelyn was up and around again and back to work Seiya and the others still worried for her she really did push herself to hard but she seemed to juggle everything well after her episode.

A month went by little rain was growing fast and Kaelyn finished her album the lights how ever still had some work to do on theirs. They needed one more song to finish the album but had no luck up to this point.

"Seiya your home early…oh Taiki and Yaten you're here too I didn't expect you." Kaelyn said sitting down nest to Seiya holding Rain. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the looks on their faces.

"We still need at least one more song for the album." Seiya said sighing.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Kaelyn asked.

"No nothing were stuck for the first time in our lives." Yaten said folding his arms.

Kaelyn smiled at the look on rains face and gave a giggle at it.

"Well….could I help?" She asked all three looked at her surprised.

"You have any ideas rolling around in your head for a song?" Taiki asked.

"No you guys that would be unfair to her…" Seiya busted out.

"Its okay Seiya I don't mind… I really have a great idea for a song… I think it would be perfect for you three…" She said putting a hand on her husband's hand.

"Okay…" Seiya said agreeing to let her help.

"Okay then let me go put Rain in her play pen and I'll go get it." She got up putting Rain down then going and getting her note book.

"Wait you already wrote it?" Yaten asked shocked.

"Yeah… I couldn't record it… it wouldn't be right for me to do it cause I'm a girl." She said sitting down handing the book over to Seiya.

"Wow this is good." He said passing it to Taiki then Yaten to look at.

"This is good…" Yaten agreed.

"So; Kaelyn how does it go?" Taiki asked her as Seiya passed her note book back to her.

"If one day you discover him…Broken down, he's lost everything….

No cars, no fancy clothes… To make him who he's not….  
The woman at his side… Is all that he has got…?  
Why do you ask him move heaven and earth…? To prove his love has worth?

Would he walk on water...? Would he run through fire…?  
Would he stand before you…?  
When it's down to the wire… Would he give his life up o be all he can…Is that, is that….Is that how you measure a man?"

She then stopped at that. "That's all I got right now. So what do you think?" She said putting down her book.

The three looked at one another and all agreed that this was the song they needed.

"How long will it take to finish the song Kaelyn?" Seiya asked.

"Not long… give me 10 minutes." She said with a smiling going into the kitchen.

"Ten minutes that's it and how long have we been struggling to come up with an idea?" Yaten said not believing what he had heard. It was less than ten minutes later when she came back with the rest of the song in tact. Then she finished singing how the song should go for them to get started on the tune.

"Kaelyn thanks a lot we owe you." Taiki said.

"Hey just don't let my manager find out I helped you out and we will call it even." She said with a serious tone.

After Taiki and Yaten left Seiya walked up behind his beautiful and talented wife and hugged her.

"You know we really can't thank you enough." He said kissing he cheek.

"Well if I didn't help out my husband what kind of wife would I be." She said with a smile. "Besides I want you home with me and Rain we miss you." She said turning around to face him putting her arms around his neck.

"How much do you miss me?" He asked.

She smiled then walked away form him. "Enough…" Was all she said heading into the bedroom Seiya not far behind.

Five months have passed since the lights finished their album. Rain was starting to walk and all was clam in the world yet.

Mamoru had given some thought about continuing his studies and taking Usagi along with him he then one day asked her what she thought about it of course Usagi agreed with him it didn't take long before they announced to everyone that they were leaving in a few weeks. Not every one was happy about this but agreed that it might be for the best for all…

"Besides; Kaelyn is here if anything were to happen again." Usagi said.

"And if there is trouble notify us and we will come straight back." Mamoru spoke up.

"Yeah… I'll teleport us back…" Usagi finished.

"Usagi have you even asked Kaelyn if she's willing to step in while you're gone." Rei asked. Usagi just stood there.

"You mean you haven't asked Usagi." Ami said.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Rei said shaking her head.

"Before you all yell at Usagi this whole thing was Kaelyn's idea. She brought it up to me a while ago." Mamoru defended Usagi.

"Well you know Mamoru it was a while ago does she still feel the same now that she has Rain to take care of?" Makoto asked him.

"I will talk with her about tomorrow if she changed her mind then I will have to rethink things." Mamoru said plainly to the group.

The next day Mamoru met with Kaelyn as he said he would.

"So Mamoru what did you want to talk with me about?" Kaelyn asked sitting down on the couch at that time Seiya walked in with Rain in his arms.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Usagi and I leaving the country together for me to finish my studies over seas." He said causing Seiya to almost drop Rain in shock.

"What do you mean leave?" He said not wanting him or Usagi to leave the country.

"Oh… Yes, I remember I mentioned it to you." Kaelyn said.

"Would you and Seiya be willing to stand in Usagi and Mine's place while we are gone incase evil would once again rise up?" Mamoru asked.

"Mamoru… of course we would you and Usagi deserve this." Kaelyn said putting her hand on Mamoru's.

"I thought that's what you would say but it was something I wanted to make sure of before we left." Mamoru said in relief.

"So when are you two leaving?" Kaelyn asked.

"Three weeks from today." He replied.

"That soon?" Seiya asked putting Rain down on the floor.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mamoru asked wondering why Seiya was acting strange.

"Yeah… Seiya what's wrong you're acting like you don't want them to go." Kaelyn said concerned. Mamoru watched him closely.

"No why would I have a problem with them leaving its not like if there was a problem they would come back as soon as they could right." Seiya said stepping out of the room.

Mamoru got up and followed him out on the terrace. "Seiya, do you want to tell me something?" Mamoru asked leaning on the ledge next to him.

"It's nothing really… It's just I don't think right now is the best time for you and Usagi to go away I mean can't your studies wait they have waited this long right they're not going anywhere." Seiya said confusing Mamoru.

"You know something that we should don't you?" He said wanting his reason for not wanting them to go.

"No I don't know anything Mamoru I've been having a bad feeling lately." Seiya said to him.

"Seiya nothing is going to happen and like you said Usagi and I will come back if there is any trouble you know that." Mamoru reassured him putting his hand on his shoulder then walked away form him and went home after that.

The three weeks went by faster than anyone thought they would. Everyone showed up to see Usagi and Mamoru off after that the months flew bye the months turned into years and nothing happened so Seiya put his bad feeling away.

Mamoru and Usagi returned after four years of being over seas. Rain had gotten so big by this time she was now five years old. Seiya and Kaelyn's careers were both doing very well even though Kaelyn decided to slow down on hers for Rain's sake she had called the sitter mommy one day and that was it for her she was going to spend more time at home with her daughter.

Everyone was there to welcome Mamoru and Usagi home they even through them a party by this time they had all graduated high school and Ami was the only one right now in college classes to become a doctor the others had begun starting there own lives as well but picked up their friendship with Usagi and Mamoru where it had left off.

Still the peace remained and four more years went by it seemed everything was perfect but like always things never stay that way.

**Well another chapter down all sorry if it seems like I'm jumping through time to fast it's just that I want Rain old enough to help out in the battled to come….**

**Tell me what you think please and thank you…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Four**_

Kaelyn and Usagi were at the mall together doing what girls do best shopping Rain was with and having a blast. They three took a seat together in the food court.

"So Kaelyn tell me now that Rain is almost ten do you think you will go back to your job full time?" Usagi asked her while licking her ice cream.

"I don't know Usagi…" Kaelyn said to her sister letting out a sigh.

"Mommy can I go over there and play with the other kids." Rain asked pointing to the play ground.

"Yes dear but be careful and stay where we can see you." Kaelyn said giving her permission.

"Usagi I have this feeling that things are going to change soon." She said with a sigh looking at her daughter playing.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know really it just a gut feeling I have that's all I want to spend as much time with her as possible." Kaelyn spoke not wanting to look at her sister. Usagi didn't like the way her sister was talking.

Later that day Usagi ran into Seiya while on her way to meet up with Mamoru.

"Seiya hi…" She said walking up to him.

"Oh… Hi… Usagi." He said in response.

"Hey Seiya can I ask you something about Kaelyn. Has she been acting funny to you?" Usagi asked watching Seiya's face.

"Not really why?" He said looking at her confused.

"Well she said something today that bothered me that's all." Usagi continued.

"What did she say to upset you?" He asked now a little concerned; Usagi didn't get upset over just anything.

"Well she said that things were going to change soon… but it wasn't just what she said that bothered me it was how she said it Seiya I don't think I have seen her that was since before Rain was born." Usagi said causing Seiya to think on her words.

"Usagi… things are going to change soon I have known for a long time now that this peace wasn't going to last." He said bluntly to his friend.

"Seiya…." She said in a gasp.

"I'm only telling you to get you prepared the enemy is once again going to be Senshi from other worlds." Seiya said to her.

"Seiya how do you know this?" Usagi asked him.

"I have been having dreams about since Rain was born and in the past few weeks they have been every night." He said to her.

"Seiya, why didn't you say something?" Usagi asked taking his hand meanwhile Mamoru showed up to meet Usagi and came across this seen then watched it pay out. Mamoru could tell that Usagi was upset and wondered what could have happened to cause it. Seiya left Usagi there still upset about what ever they were talking about. Mamoru walked up to Usagi and put his arms around her.

"Usagi what was that all bout with Seiya just now?" He asked her. Mamoru waited for an answer but none ever came.

"Usagi I asked you a question." He said concerned.

"Oh it was nothing really he was just telling me about some dreams he's been having that's all." She said brushing Mamoru's question off.

"Must have been some dreams to get you this worked up." Mamoru said. "Usagi you know you can tell me if something is bothering you right?" Mamoru assured her.

"Yes I know Mamoru." She said as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Are you going to tell me what it is then?" He pushed which is something he never liked doing.

"No I promised him I wouldn't say anything; at least not yet." She said to him the tow walked home together after that and nothing was brought up again.

Seiya got home he heard singing in the house he thought it was Kaelyn maybe working on a new song but who he found was Rain he stood there shocked and just listened to her. Kaelyn walked in the door behind Seiya.

"Seiya what are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Sh… I'm listening to Rain." He told her she then noticed Rain she had the studio headphones on and she was playing music it wasn't the radio like she first thought walking in the house. When the song was over rain took off the head phones and turned around to see both her parents standing there looking at her.

"Ah… How long have you both been there? She asked embarrassed.

"Rain you don't have be embraced that was really good." Seiya said walking over to his little girl kneeling down to her level.

"Really?" Rain said excitingly he face lighting up.

"Rain did you write that song too?" Kaelyn said walking over as well.

"Yes…Why? Is there something wrong with it?" She asked. Both her parents smiled at her.

"No Sweetie but where would you learn to write a song like that your still so young." Kaelyn said looking at her daughter.

"Mommy I'm not that little any more and I think you should give what aunt Usagi said earlier into consideration." Rain said shocking both adults in the room.

"What did Usagi say earlier?" Seiya questioned.

"She asked mommy if she was going to go back to her singing full time again since I was older and mommy said that she wanted to spend as much time with me as she could while she could." Rain said.

"You were listening to all of that?" Kaelyn said shocked at even at her listening she remembered every word that was said as well.

"Mommy I think you should your voice is to beautiful for you to hide it away like you have." Rain said looking into her eyes Kaelyn was now smiling.

"Rain… Why don't you go and get a snack now alright." Seiya suggested to his daughter.

"I think you should too Rains right she's not a little girl any more." Seiya said getting up off the floor then sat down next to Kaelyn.

"Seiya it's not just that and you know it. You and I both know that something bad is going to happen soon." She said to him as he took her hands into his.

"Nothing is going to happen to Rain." Seiya said taking her into his arms rain came out of the kitchen and she head her parent's worries and watched her father comfort her mother.

Rain walked over to them and took her mothers hand.

"Mommy… Daddy… trust that nothing bad is going to happen and it won't I promise." Rain said both Seiya and Kaelyn looked at her.

"Honey what do you mean by that?" Kaelyn asked her daughter Seiya too was curious by her comment.

"Well I heard what you said a minute ago and daddy's right nothing bad is going to happen." She then went to walk away then stopped. "Look I've known for a very long time now what my destiny is you don't have to hide from me. And I have had the same dreams as the two of you since I was two but I promise everything is going to be okay." Rain finished and went upstairs to her room leaving her parents totally stunned.

Days later Kaelyn called a meeting to inform the others what has been going on the outer scouts were aware as well but did not want to alarm anyone till they knew what was going on.

"Okay Kaelyn you called this meeting what's going on?" Haruka asked.

"Why did you bring Rain?" Makoto asked wanting to know why she would drag her daughter into this.

"Because… She needs to be here." Hotaru spoke up.

"Hotaru what do you know about all this." Usagi asked.

"She knows about everything she knows who she is and its time for her to join us." Hotaru said walking over to Rain then lead her out into the middle of the group.

"Hotaru tell us what is going on?" Haruka said not understanding.

"You mean you all don't know what this is about?" Kaelyn asked Haruka.

"Would we look this shocked if we knew" Michiru said.

Everyone then looked Setsuna for some kind of answer then she walked over to Hotaru who was still holding Rain's hand.

"It's time for her to awaken for the fight ahead of us." Setsuna said solemnly.

"You knew that there was a threat and you didn't tell us?" Minako shouted.

"Minako we didn't say anything either." Kaelyn said in Setsuna's defense all then looks at her and Seiya then Usagi spoke up as well.

"I didn't either I wanted the peace to last as long as it could." She said hanging her head this was a real shock that Usagi had kept something like this from everyone Mamoru then looked at her now all was clear to him what Seiya had told her.

"Setsuna what does this all have to do with Rain awakening to join us." Mamoru said calming everyone down.

"Rain is Sailor Storm her powers have been great since she was born and have grown since she is ready to awaken Rain herself has know this for years now." Setsuna said.

"Wait…" Mamoru said. "I want to make sure that this is something that she wants." He said looking over at her parents.

Mamoru knelt down to Rain's level.

"Rain are you sure this is what you want because once you accept this fate there is no going back." Mamoru explained to her.

**A/N: well all tell me what you think and chapter five won't be far behind.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

**A/N: Alright all I need some input please tell me what you think… so I know I'm going in a good direction here…well hope you all enjoy bye now….**

_**Chapter Five**_

Rain looked at Mamoru then cast her eyes down to the ground and thought about what she was about to do and closed her eyes everyone waiting on her decision none more that her mother and father wondering about the delay in answering the question part of them hoped she wound decline in hopes for a normal child hood for their daughter but another part wanted her to except for it was a duty and an honor to be who they were.

Then Rain opened her eyes and looked up at Mamoru.

"Yes Mamoru I accept this duty." Rain said then Mamoru got up from his position.

"Okay then…" He said backing away from the girl and let Hotaru and Setsuna continue.

Then before every ones eyes Rain was no longer a little girl she now looked as if she was about 16 years of age. Rain looked at herself up and down.

"Ah… How are we supposed to explain Rains growth to every one?" Seiya asked shockingly looking at his daughter.

"Everything is taken care of." Setsuna said.

They all then headed back to there homes each group discussing what took place and the enemy perhaps being Senshi again and what they could possibly expect.

Once Rain was back at home with her parents she went to her room once there she fell right to sleep. Kaelyn opened Rains bedroom door to find her sleeping Seiya came up behind her putting his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her seeing the look on her face.

"She shouldn't be that tired receiving her powers." She said looking at her now grown girl.

"You worry to much she'll be fine." He said kissing her cheek.

"Maybe your right, Seiya… is it wrong of me to not want her to fight?" She asked turning into him and looking him in the eyes.

"What parent wants there child to fight in a battle. We have to remember that she chose to do this but we can make sure nothing happens to her." He said with a smile on his face causing her to smile as well.

Kaelyn shut the door to Rains room and the two of them went to bed as well.

That next morning Rain woke up he mom and dad were still in bed and she took the opportunity to go out on her own she was older now and wanted to experience the world with out anyone around for a change she made it out the door then bolted down the side walk. She walked all around and looked at everything differently now she had a smile on her face as she walked around then she turned a corner running into a boy about the same age as her she hit the ground with a thud and a yelp.

"Oh my I'm so sorry miss let me help you up." He said holding out his hand Rain looked up at him then with out question took it and she was once again back on her feet.

"Hey are you alright." He asked worried "Look I'm really sorry, My name is Alexander what's yours?" He asked.

"I 'm fine and my name is Rain she said with a smile." She said looking at the boy that knocked her off her feet.

"To make it up to you let me take you to get a soda." He offered to her.

"Alright" Rain said excepting Alexander's offer and they both headed to the crown together. When they got there they took a seat and ordered a drink they sat there and talked to one another for what seemed like hours.

Then Usagi and the girls walked in as they always did around this time of day just to get away form their busy lives.

"Ah guys isn't that Rain over there?" Makoto said to the group.

Everyone looked and it was everyone was shocked at this.

"And she's with a boy." Ami pointed out.

"I wonder if Kaelyn and Seiya know where she is." Rei said then turned around to see Usagi getting on her cell phone to call Kaelyn.

"Usagi what are you doing?" Rei asked.

"What does it look like? Her parents need to know where she is Rei." Usagi said dialing the number.

"Usagi give me that! We don't even know they don't know where she is! Besides were here we can keep an eye on her." Rei belted out.

So they all took a seat not to far away from Rain and the boy she was with.

Then it wasn't long till they got up to leave.

"Hey do you want to go with me to the beach?" Alexander asked Rain as they headed out the door.

"I would love to Alex. Oh you don't mind if I call you Alex do you?" Rain said covering her mouth.

"No… not at all." He said opening the door for her as they left.

"Do you think that we should follow them?" Minako asked the group as they watched them leave.

"Hey guys… Doesn't that boy look familiar?" Ami said.

He does… Doesn't he but who is he?" Makoto said thinking.

"Hey I know who he is he's that knew pop star from the U.S. he's here on tour." Minako said realizing who the boy was.

Down at the beach Rain and Alexander sat next to one another then Alexander got up and said. "Hey Rain race yah!!"

"Hey that's not fare you didn't let me know!" She yelled at him following him into the water where they splashed around then Alexander grabbed a hold of Rain and drug her under the water with him they came up together for air the two were giggling and got close to one another.

"Rain…. Do you believe…" He stopped and looked away form her.

"Alex… what's wrong? Do I believe what?" She asked looking at him.

"Well it's just that I feel a connection with you and we only met to day…" He said not looking at her in the eye. "Do you believe in Love at first sight?" he asked.

Rain looked down and thought about it for a moment then looked back up at him.

"I believe that there are people out there that are destined to be together so in a way I guess I do…" She said to him.

"Rain… I better walk you home." Alex said to her as he started walking to shore.

"Alex…." She said stopping him making him turn and look at her.

"I feel the same connection with you too." She said then looking down into the water. Her words brought a smile to his face then he took her hand for the first time and lead her out of the water the two were soaked Rain thought to herself how am I going to explain this to mom and dad. They came to a stop then Rain realized that she was home now.

"So this is your place?" Alex said to her.

"Yes this is where I live." She said not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Rain I want to see you again…" he said to her.

"Ah well… I want to see you again too." She said smiling.

"Okay then tomorrow at the recording studio." He said then walked away. Rain watched him go then it dawned on her that he said the recording studio.

"Why would he want to meet me there?" She said then walked into the house where her parents were wanting on her.

"Where have you been…?" Her mother yelled at her.

"I just went out." She said.

"Why are you wet?" Seiya asked her.

"I went swimming." She said with a smile.

"Well I hope you have fun young lady because you're grounded." Kaelyn said with a stern voice. Rain then walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

"Well that went well…" Seiya said.

"Yeah you were a big help…." Kaelyn said to him with her hand on her hip.

"Well it looked as if you had everything pretty well taken care of." He said walking away. Kaelyn joined him in the living room.

"So have you though about your big come back into the music realm?" Seiya asked her as she sat down.

"I… don't know…." She stalled.

"Kaelyn it's in your blood you know you want to…" Seiya said leaning into her putting his arm around her.

"Alright I'll come with you tomorrow and we'll work something out." Kaelyn said smiling at him then leaned in giving his a kiss oh the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Six**_

The next day Rain went to the studio not knowing her parents were there working together when she got there the guard stopped her.

"Oh it's you Miss Rain are you here to see your mom and dad?" the guard asked her.

"My mom and dad are here?" She said.

"Yes go on in." He said letting her pass.

Rain then walked down the hall looking for Alex she then came to a recording room she looked through the glass and saw him.

"He's recording but who is he with." She said out loud to herself.

Alex then looked over to where she was standing he stopped what he was doing and went to open the door for her.

"I didn't think you would make it." He said letting her in. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"Well this place is like a second home to me." She said smiling at him.

"Are you kidding me Alex you don't know who she is?" one of the other boys said to him.

"Rain this is Anson and this over here is Aidan." Alex said in a laugh. "What do you mean by that Anson?" He asked him wondering why he was shocked that I he didn't know who she was.

"This is Rain Kou… I can't believe that you didn't know." Aidan laughed at his brother.

Rain just smiled at the three guys in the room.

"You are Seiya and Kaelyn's daughter?" Alex asked looking at her.

"Yeah…" She said humbling.

"Hey why don't you sing us something?" Anson asked.

Rain just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Okay…." She finally said hoping that no one would find out she was there.

She sat down and the guys started to play music.

"You know I've been looking for some one to sing this song with me." Alex said to her handing her the words.

They sang the song and all agreed that it was good and wanted Rain to join them in a few weeks when they perform and told her they would work with her if she wanted to sing a few songs on her own.

Rain agreed with out hesitation Alex then walked her out to the lobby and there was Kaelyn and Seiya walking out the doors to see their daughter talking and holding hands with Alex then they watched her walk out the door. Alex then ran into them

"Seiya, Kaelyn I hope it's alright that Rain joins my group for a few numbers… she's got an amazing voice." Alex said to them with a smile on his face.

"No we don't mind at all." Kaelyn said then dragging Seiya off before he could say anything.

"What are you doing? Kaelyn Stop!" Seiya yelled at her as he was drug out the door.

"I understand why Rain came home so late yesterday Seiya she was with Alex." Kaelyn said to him then letting go of him.

"I wonder if they know we're going to be doing the same show as they are." Seiya said almost laughing.

"I thought you would be upset that Alex was seeing Rain?" Kaelyn pointed out to him.

"What?" Seiya said Kaelyn smiling at his reaction.

"It seems Rain and Alex are well shall we say a couple." Kaelyn said giggling as they walked down the sidewalk

It wasn't long till the night of the concert came up neither Kaelyn nor Seiya mentioned anything to Rain about knowing about her and Alex.

Usagi and the girls gathered at the concert excited that Kaelyn was coming back to the music seen.

"So the Lights and Kaelyn are doing a double concert with the Ace's huh?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

"Yeah that's what Kaelyn told me on the phone." She answered him.

"Ah does any one know where Rain is I don't see her and I know she wouldn't miss this for anything." Makoto asked everyone.

It was then the lights went off and the stage lights turned on fog filled the stage and from each corner entered the three Lights with Kaelyn the crowed had gone wild at the sight of them. All four of them sounded like Kaelyn had never walked away from the seen.

While Usagi and the girls along with Mamoru were watching the concert a pink haired girl entered the seen.

"Chibiusa what are you doing here?" Usagi asked puzzled that she would come back at all now she was quite grown up now. Chibiusa smiled at Usagi.

"We'll talk after the show k Usagi." This led everyone back to the show.

The Lights finished their half of the concert then Alex and his brothers entered the stage.

They began to play and Alex began to sing.

**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next  
**

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before**

**By this time the crowd was all on there feet screaming in excitement**

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you goanna go?  
Where you goanna go?  
Salvation is here

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

**The song ended and the crowd could hardly be contained.**

**Then Alex gave a signal to slow things down to his brothers the tempo was slow now as they began to play Alex once again began to sing the words to his song.**

**Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love**

Then from behind the curtain stepped Rain microphone in hand singing Usagi and the others all gasped at this no one told them that Rain was going to perform with the Aces.****

On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love

When the two joined together in the chorus they sound perfect everyone was lost in their song it was done so beautifully ****

People all say love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring  
The birds will sing  
The skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Roll over Beethoven  
Won't you play with me

And I'll never promise to be true to anyone  
Unless it's you  
Unless it's you  
The day I fall in love

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today will be a first for me  
A first for me  
The day I fall in love  
I know you'll be there  
Ooh...I know...  
The day I fall in love…

The two ended the song looking into each others eyes. Behind the seen Seiya was about to blow a gasket seeing how Alex was looking at his little girl.

Kaelyn was trying to calm him down along with Yaten and Taiki although they too were didn't like it one bit.

It was then all noticed that Alex stepped to the side then Rain looked at Anson and Aidan and they started to play.

"Alright Every one this song here is for all you that believe in ever after!!" Rain spoke into her mic then began to sing.

**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away  


**Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you**

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  


The crowed loved her they stood up cheering at the song.

**  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after**

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after…….

Then Alex once again entered the seen as his brothers began to play Rain staying not to far way. The words came form Alex's mouth along with Aidan and Anson.

**You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me**

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm comin' or goin'  
But you always say something  
Without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day  
Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-…..

Every day you save my life……

Alex then finished the song putting his hand out to Rain and she put hers in his and he pulled her close to him the two then stayed that way till the curtains were pulled then when the curtains were pulled he drew her into a kiss witch  
Seiya, Kaelyn, Taiki and Yaten got to see along with Aidan And Anson they all were shocked at the seen.

**A/N: alright all tell me what you think bye now…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Seven**_

Well then Alex surprised Rain with a kiss when the curtains were drawn mean while Aidan and Anson disappeared now where to be seen.

In another dimension:

"Well done tonight you two." A female voice rang out to them.

"Thank you Ciera." Aidan said to the woman.

"Yes they did very well but have they found what they are to be looking for?" Another voice came from the shadows then another woman walked forward.

"Not yet but we have been busy getting ready for this concert Crystal." Anson spoke up to her.

"I understand now that these people know and except you there should be now problem finding sailor Senshi." Crystal said to them.

"Sister I have and idea lets shake things up a bit for the people." Ciera said with a smile on her face.

"Good Idea Ciera." Crystal said in agreement.

Back at the concert things were beginning to be cleared away and things put away Alex and Rain were helping then Chibiusa left Usagi and Mamoru's side to go over and talk to her cousin.

"Rain…" Chibiusa said walking over to her.

Just as Rain went to turn around the earth began to shake things started to fall all around them.

"Chibiusa look out!!" Rain yelled as the stage gave way and came crashing down Rain quickly threw herself on top of Chibiusa shielding her.

When it was all over the group that was still there staggered out of the wreckage.

"Kaelyn!" Seiya yelled looking for his wife seeing Yaten and Taiki were alright they helped him search for her Taiki found her under a pile of boards.

"Kaelyn! Are you alright!" Seiya yelled taking her into his arms she opened her eyes then closed them once more. Taiki thought that she would be alright he and Yaten looked around.

"Rain! Rain!!" Where are you?" Taiki yelled looking around for their not so little girl any more.

Yaten and Taiki then went off in search for her instructing Seiya to stay put with Kaelyn.

Alex made his way out of the rubble of what was left of the stage and looked around looking for Rain then remembered she couldn't have gotten to far she had turned around at some one calling her name he then began to dig through the mess before him.

Usagi and the others got up it appeared unharmed and started to look around as well they heard Taiki calling for Rain then it hit her that Chibiusa wasn't there with them.

"Mamoru… Chibiusa…. Where is she?" They all began to panic that Chibiusa wasn't there with them. Alex while digging not to far away he came across pink hair then dug further to uncover Rain.

"Rain…" He said pulling her to him Chibiusa came to sitting up right holding her head.

"Rain… Open your eyes Rain please…" Alex begged her Chibiusa looked at her cousin she had saved her.

"She's not breathing" Alex then said laying her down and started CPR.

Chibiusa then yelled for help Taiki and Yaten got there first. They saw what was going on.

"Rain come on breath!!" Alex yelled as he pressed on her chest.

Alex then stopped and pulled her close to him.

"I am not going to lose you rain!!" he said closing his eyes at this time Mamoru and Usagi had made over to them just as they did a gold light illuminated from Alex's body.

It wasn't long till Rain gasped for air and opened her eyes he then looked down and smiled at the girl in his arms he had tears running down his face.

"Welcome back…" Alex said Usagi and Mamoru were behind Chibiusa at this time not believing what just happened.

"She saved me…" Chibiusa said looking back at Usagi and Mamoru it was then they both saw that Chibiusa wasn't the same sweet carefree girl she was when she left for the future.

Rain looked up at Alex then looked around seeing Yaten and Taiki then closed her eyes once more.

"I'd never leave you Alex." She said as she closed her eyes as Alex held her close.

Taiki then walked up and took her from Alex.

"I think you should stay away from her." He said in a harsh tone and Alex stood to his feet.

"That's a wonderful thing to say to the person who just saved her life!" Alex yelled at Taiki as he was walking away Rain in his arms.

Everyone stared at the seen not knowing what to do or say.

Later at the hospital Haruka, Michiru,Setsuna, and Hotaru met up with everyone at the hospital.

"How is Kaelyn?" Haruka asked walking up to Seiya.

Seiya looked up at them then looked around.

"The doctor said that she has a broken leg and two broken ribs." He said to the group.

"What about Rain? Hotaru asked Chibiusa is worried about her?" Hotaru asked.

"The doctor said that she's lucky she's even alive from the internal damage that was done." Seiya said hanging his head. "The doctor said that she's not out of the woods yet." He finished.

"She won't die." Came a voice and every one turned to see Alex standing there.

"I told you to stay away for Rain!" Taiki spoke loud to him.

"I don't really care what you say to me Taiki Rain means a lot to me and I would do anything for her even at the cost of my own life." Alex spoke harshly defending himself to Taiki. Everyone could tell that he was breathing heavy Mamoru walked up to him.

"Alex, can I talk with you for a moment?" Mamoru spoke to Alex leading him off to have a private conversation.

"Taiki what is you problem?" Seiya said to him. "He saved Rain's life." Seiya finished.

"There is something about him I don't trust I'm surprised you haven't felt the power he's giving off him and his brothers." Taiki said closing his eyes.

"I feel the same Seiya…" Yaten said in agreement.

"Its true I have felt and energy off of them as well. And I can tell you I feel that Anson and Aidan are not what they appear to be but Alex seems to be sincere about Rain I don't see where he would hurt her." Setsuna spoke up to everyone Chibiusa looked at her taking in all the information.

"Chibiusa what is it?" Usagi asked her noticing the look on her face.

"Well it's just that I think Setsuna is right about Alex he really seems to love Rain. He wasn't about to hive up on her." Chibiusa said causing the others to all look at her.

Mean while in another room Mamoru was talking with Alex.

"So Alex do you mind telling me what that was earlier when you brought Rain back, tell me what that light was all about." Mamoru asked him politely.

"I… I can't tell you I wasn't even supposed to use it." Alex explained turning form him.

"You know Alex you are not the only one on this earth with special powers." Mamoru told him. "That gold light it was your life force wasn't it?" Mamoru said causing Alex to turn around and look at him.

"How did you know that?" Alex said with eyes wide open.

"I know you're the one right now keeping Rain alive I can tell bye looking at you, you some how connected yourself to her." Mamoru told him making Alex wonder who he really was.

"Mamoru the only way you could know about this is if you had the same ability and that would make you a…" He stopped at those words realizing what he was going to say and if he said it he would reveal himself as well.

"Tell me Alex do your brothers have these abilities as well?" Mamoru asked.

"You mean do they have powers as well yes but not like mine we may be brothers but we do not have the same goals I a sure you." He said then realized he had revealed way too much. "Look I better get going now I am not wanted here anyway." He spoke walking out of the room then out of the hospital. Mamoru rejoined the group all were looking at him for information.

"Well what did you find out?" Rei asked.

"Yeah what did he tell you?" Makoto asked.

"He's the one right now keeping Rain alive I don't know how but he has the same abilities as I do. He has connected himself to Rain I can tell this just by looking at him and if he keeps up the connection to long he himself could die. And it seems that he and his brothers don't see eye to eye on things they have different goals, that's what he told me." Mamoru said speaking to the group.

"Do you think that they are our enemy?" Chibiusa asked

"Anson and Aidan yes I do but Alex is no threat that much is clear." Mamoru said to them.

"I think there is more here than what meets the eye." Michiru spoke up.

"I agree with that." Mamoru said in agreement.

**A/N: Reviews are needed please and thank you…. Bye now…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Eight**_

A week then went by Alex sneaking in and out to see Rain not wanting anyone to know he was there. Till one day Mamoru and Seiya saw him coming out of her room.

"Alex." Seiya said to him making him jump as he was shutting the door. Alex turned to see the Mamoru and Seiya standing there.

"Seiya!" He said lowering his head.

"Alex you know you don't have to sneak in to see her… I'm very grateful for you saving her life. Alex then looked up at Seiya.

"It's not what you think Seiya trust me… I just don't want my brothers to know that I come here." He said looking at Mamoru.

"You care about Rain a lot don't you?" Mamoru asked him.

"Yes, Yes I do." Alex said.

"Then you know that Rain isn't just a normal girl don't you?" Mamoru stated.

"Yes." Alex said lowering his head. "And you know that I'm not your average boy am I right?" Alex asked still looking at the floor below.

"Alex… Why don't the three of us go and have a talk?" Seiya asked him putting a hand on his shoulder gaining Alex's gaze once more.

The three then went into Rains room making sure that the door was closed. Alex looked at her and smiled.

"It won't be long till she will get to go home now." He stated to them with confidence.

"And how do you know that?" Seiya asked.

"Because she's getting stronger everyday and remember I'm still connected to her." Alex stated to them.

"You mean to tell me you're still connected to her after all this time?! Alex that is crazy you could have died your self." Mamoru said to him.

"Don't tell me that either of you wouldn't do it for Kaelyn or Usagi if you could?" Alex said looking at them. They both sighed at his words in agreement Seiya knew now that Rain meant everything to him.

"Okay Alex why don't you tell us about yourself and I promise you that what is said in this room will never leave." Mamoru said making a deal.

Alex looked around the room not sure if he should say anything about who he was and why he was there. His eyes then made contacted with the two of them he then realized who they were he had known about Rain even if she had never told him.

"You're both sailor Senshi." He said with a serious face.

"What makes you think that? Seiya asked.

"I can feel your energy, you see Senshi give off a different energy level than a normal human." Alex said with his eyes closed to them.

"So you are a Senshi detector?" Mamoru asked.

Alex opened his eyes with a sad face. "Not by choice." He said then looking at them with fear now. "You can't tell anyone that I revealed my self to you or they will find out." He said almost frantic.

"They who are they?" Seiya asked confused.

"The ones that are looking for Senshi they are powerful Senshi stronger than me you see my brothers are totally sold out to them they keep me alive because they need me." Alex spoke to them.

"What do they do with the Senshi that they find?" Mamoru asked.

"Not quite what Galaxia did but they drain and consume their power but can only do this after the Senshi are totally at their mercy unable to fight back." Alex said warning them of what was coming. "You can see that I don't want to do this and I've know about Rain since we met and by me not telling puts me at risk this is why I've been sneaking into see Rain it's all been for her safety I don't want my brother to become suspicious about her." Alex said to them. "Now please I must go before they go looking for me." He said opening and closing the door.

Seiya and Mamoru looked at one another.

"Should we tell the others?" Seiya asked him.

Mamoru thought about what they should do if they went to the others with the information they would want to know where they got it and they would have to tell the source causing them to all think about Alex and if they could truly trust him he knew that Usagi would but the others it would be a hard sell to.

"Well what should we do Mamoru?" Seiya asked once again.

"Right now I think we should just leave this alone the others might think Alex is using Rain to get to us then tell who ever these Senshi are about us and who we are." Mamoru said looking at Rain knowing the truth.

The very next day Rain woke up to see her mother and her father there along with Taiki and Yaten. She smiled at the sight.

"Welcome back Sleeping beauty." Kaelyn said to her with a smile. Rain smiled at her mothers words.

"I knew I would find my way back with Alex guiding me." She said taking her mothers hand.

"What do you mean Rain?" Yaten asked.

"He would come see me and talk to me not only in person but in my dreams as well." She said smiling at them.

"Where is he now?" She said looking at her father.

"No one has seen him for days now Rain we don't know where he is." He said to her watching her face go to worry.

"I'm sure Alex is just fine." Kaelyn said to encourage her.

The next day came before Rain knew it. The doctor came in and was astonished on how well she was doing.

"Well young lady I think by this time tomorrow you are going to be going home everything looks perfect even your broken ribs are healed which I can't explain." The doctor said looking at her and putting her chart down and walking out the door.

Rain smiled then laid back in her bed and closed her eyes.

Seiya and Kaelyn were informed about Rain and picked her up the next day to take her home. Once home Rain wanted to go some where but her parents thought it best that she stay home for today at least.

Another day went by and Rain was itching to go some where. The door bell rang and Rain answered it.

"Chibiusa it's you? What are you doing here?" Rain asked letting her in

"Well Kaelyn told Usagi that you wanted to go some where so bad… and Usagi thought that it would be good for you and me to go out and get to know each other so here I am." Chibiusa said to her with a smile. "I brought Hotaru to." She said revealing her and leading her in as well.

"Wow well let me get ready then well go okay." Rain said running upstairs.

Its wasn't any more than what seemed to be five minutes till she was running back down the stairs ready to go. The three girls were then out and on there way to where ever they wanted to.

"So Rain what's next for you? I mean are you going to follow you mom and dad in the music business?" Hotaru asked as she took a bite out of her ice cream Sunday as they sat in a booth at the crown after and afternoon of shopping.

"Oh well I haven't really given that much thought yet." Rain said sitting there taking a bite out of her banana split.

"Well then Rain what about Alex have you given him much thought?" Chibiusa asked grinning at her. The two watched the smile creep across Rains face and watched her cheeks get red at the mention of his name.

"Alex… Well I think that he and I are meant to be together if that explains it to you." Rain said putting her hands in her lap. Chibiusa and Hotaru started to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny!?" Rain said angry.

"How do you know that you're meant to be together?" Hotaru asked.

"Because… I know alright. Look Hotaru you and the others aren't the only ones that know or have feeling about the future." Rain said in her defense.

"So what you're saying is that you really like him huh?" Chibiusa said still laughing trying to let Rain know that they were teasing her and that it wasn't anything personal.

"Chibiusa…how do you know if some one is hiding something from you?" Rain said throwing them both off she was serious.

"Why who do you think is keeping something from you?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well I think my dad and Mamoru are hiding something… and I don't know why?" Rain said causing the two to look at one another.

**A/N: Well all tell me what you think please…. I'm thinking about the other story line I had originally planned out… I'm thinking about writing it but keeping this one up so tell me what you think please I truly want to know…. Bye now…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Nine**_

Later that day after Rain headed home leaving the others as she got closer to her home she saw Alex who she hadn't seen in a while.

"Alex!" She called out to him then running over to him.

"Rain…" He said to her as she gave him a big hug.

Seiya was walking out of the house when he saw Rain run to Alex and give him a hug.

"Alex I've missed you so much." Rain said still hugging him then she noticed that he wasn't hugging her back. "Alex what is it?" She asked worried as she pulled back. At this time Usagi was walking up the side walk to visit Kaelyn for a bit then saw Seiya watching something then noticed it was Rain and Alex.

"Alex, tell me please." Rain asked him.

"Rain I don't think we should see each other any more alright." He said to her looking at her with sympathy.

"Alex…. Alex you don't mean that you can't…." She said.

"Rain please…. It's all for you own good… trust me…" He said not wanting to look at her then he heard her tears hit it ground below she didn't sob just let the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks then down to the ground.

"Alex…." She said making him look at her then she touched his cheek closing her eyes.

"Alex you don't have to hide anything from me because I already know…. And I understand." She said kissing his cheek. Rain then turned to walk away when Alex grabbed her hand.

"Rain..." He said pulling her back to him then kissing her lips he had tears running down his face this time. He then held her for a moment. "I need to talk to you but not right now tomorrow…. Meet me at the park okay." He said then walking away.

"Alex…" Rain said softly then turned to walk into the house when she saw her father standing there along with Usagi who had watched the whole thing.

"Rain I think that is sweet that you have some one like that." Usagi said with a smile Rain couldn't help but this right then and there that she looked exactly like her mother instead of her aunt.

"Thanks Usagi." Rain said with a blush and didn't let her father say a word and quickly entered the house.

"Well she didn't want to let you say a word did she Seiya?" Usagi commented.

"She doesn't know that I approve of Alex." Seiya said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Your mean Seiya why not tell her…" Usagi said to him.

Seiya just looked at her. "I will but not now the timings not right yet." He said starting to walk away.

"Seiya… Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"Just off for a walk why?" He said turning around.

"Well can I join you?" She asked.

"I thought you were here to see Kaelyn?" He said questioning her.

"I was but I think Rain needs this time to talk with her… you know a mother daughter talk." Usagi said walking to his side. The two started to walk and they were talking as well.

"Seiya I think Rain is going to be a fine singer just like you and Kaelyn." Usagi spoke up as they walked.

"Why do you think she even wants to be a singer like us any way?" Seiya asked.

"I can see how much she loves it I see the passion she has for it." Usagi said closing her eyes as the two walked it was then Usagi tripped on a bump in the side walk and Seiya caught her before she fell.

"Thank you Seiya." She said as he helped her back up on her feet.

"Seiya can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Sure you know you can ask anything you want." He said to her.

"You promise not to lie to me and tell me the truth no matter what my question is." She said to him making him think.

"Sure why would I lie to you about anything we said we would never have secrets between us did we not?" He replied to her.

"Okay here is goes then… Are you and Mamoru hiding something from all of us?" She asked making Seiya stop in his tracks stunned that she would ask something like that wondering how she would be suspicious.

"Why would you think something like that ordango?" Seiya asked her.

"Well after Rain left Chibiusa and Hotaru Chibiusa called me and told me what Rain had said during their recent discussion Rain thinks you two are hiding something but what that something is she didn't know… so really I was coming over to talk with you since I asked Mamoru and he brushed me off saying he would never hide anything from me but I know better…. He has in the past … so please Seiya don't you lie to me about this…." Usagi pleaded to him. Seiya just stood there for a moment not knowing what to say to her he remembered when he didn't tell her the truth about who he was and thought that she would never forgive him for it and that thought hurt him.

"Well Seiya tell me the truth please." She pleaded once again. Seiya took a deep breath and sighed.

"How Rain figured it out that we were keeping something is beyond me." He said to her closing his eyes putting his hands in his pockets.

"So it's true you are keeping something from us? Seiya what is it?" Usagi was almost irate.

"It has to do with Alex and his brothers you see…." He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around that could over hear.

"Alex confided in Mamoru and I about his position and how he knows that all of us are Senshi its like he can detect us and we didn't want to tell you all that the enemy that had yet to appear is using him to track down Senshi to absorb there powers to make themselves stronger…. Alex has not told them and does not tend to for Rain's sake and I know his intentions for her are true and I know Alex is trust worthy because he came forward with this information but he is concerned for Rain right now and what we just witnessed with the two of them he was going to tell her that could see each other any more because of who he is." Seiya spoke to Usagi openly about the whole thing.

Usagi just stood there for a moment not knowing what to say then it hit her that things are going to get bad very soon.

"Usagi are you okay?" Seiya asked worried.

"Yes, Seiya it's just that…. Oh I don't know I just got a bad feeling that's all." She said rubbing her head. "I think I better get home now." She said walking off towards her and Mamoru's apartment.

It was then the sky went black and a laugh could be heard.

"Ordango!" Seiya shouted to her.

When she looked back at him then up in the air it was a spear of some kind heading right for her. Seiya ran knocking her to the ground the spear grazed Seiya's arm.

"Seiya are you alright?" Usagi yelled.

"I'm fine are you okay Usagi." He asked getting to his feet then again laughter was heard.

"HA HA HA you all thought I would never find you!" The voice said to them then revealing a sailor Senshi.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded to know.

"Why moon princess you don't know who I am that surprises me… oh yes that's right not all your memories have been restored to you yet." The Senshi said descending from the sky and to the ground.

Seiya stood in front of her in order to protect her.

"Seiya no!" Usagi scolded him.

"Usagi contact the others…" He said to her softly as he turned to her Usagi then poked the side of her communicator alerting the others of the danger with out the Senshi in front of them knowing.

"My name is Sailor Universe and you Moon brat are mine." Sailor Universe said.

"How did you know that I was a Senshi?" Usagi asked her.

"Oh that well this little crystal right here its kinda of a detector of sorts." She said in a haughty tone.

"Where did you get that?" Seiya shouted at her.

"Oh I have this little friend that didn't want to help me and my sister any more so well I took it from him…" She said so sure of herself. "Oh don't worry he's alright he'll just be weaker than he normally is." She finished taunting Seiya. Seiya looked at Usagi and both nodded and were ready to transform when Sailor Universe was struck with an attack.

"NO! How is this possible! How can you be Sailor moon?" Sailor Universe shouted.

Sailor Universe then lunged at Sailor Moon knocking her to the ground. Sailor moon gritted her teeth as she hit the ground.

"Get out of here you two now!!" Sailor moon shouted at Usagi and Seiya they looked at one another then saw Sailor Storm go to her aid then made there way out of sight to transform.

"Aright Fighter lets get back to them." Eternal Sailor moon said starting to run followed bye Fighter. When they got back every one had show up and their attacks were useless against Sailor Universe.

"I think I'll try." Sailor Storm said. "Moon!! Wind!!" She shouted sending a blast of wind at her the knocked Sailor Universe against A brick wall.

Eternal and fighter joined the others just as Sailor Universe got to her feet.

"There are two; Sailor Moon's? How is this possible" she said standing up. ("And how did that Storm brat get the better of me when no one else could?") She thought to herself Sailor Universe then realized that she needed reinforcements and mentally contacted her sister to join her in the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Ten**_

Another Senshi entered the picture.

"Yes sister you called me." She said appearing through a portal of sorts then turned to her sisters opponents." Hello there you must be wondering who I am. Well let me introduce myself. I am Sailor Asteroid and well it appears that you have hurt my sister and well I can't have that." She said to them so politely closing her eyes then when her eyes opened she yelled her attack and was bolting it right for sailor storm.

"Black Radiation!!" She yelled hurling a black radiation ball.

Just as it was about to hit her, a figure wearing white jumped down in front of her absorbing the blast then shot his own attack back at the two sisters causing them to retreat for the moment.

"Who are you?" Sailor Eternal moon asked walking up to the man.

Fighter made his way over as well.

"Who ever you are I thank you for saving Storm." He said to the man who still remained silent.

"My name is Guardian, Sailor Guardian to be exact." The man said then looked at Sailor Storm. "Are you alright Sailor Storm? " Guardian asked her.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." She said as he took her hand kissed it and knelt down on one knee.

"It is a pleaser to meet you princess." He said causing the others to all stare at him in wonder.

"Ah… Can you explain?" Storm asked him.

"Of course Sailor Storm as I should since you do not know yet." He said with a smile letting her hand go.

The others were all interested in this Sailor Guardian.

"I will start with the reason you were the only one that was able to penetrate Sailor Universe's shield that she has built up by draining out Senshi of their powers. The thing is really that Sailor Storm was never meant to exist through the moon blood line, things changed when Sailor Eternal moon was injured and was unable to fight Galaxia causing her twin to awaken to take her place while she healed causing Seiya to meet Kaelyn so you see Kaelyn was never suppose to awaken now that this has happened everything is going to change looking at Chibi moon and back at Storm and smiled.

("What was that all about?") Chibi moon asked her self.

"And the reason for sailor Storm to be the only one able to break through to injure sailor Universe is that she is an unknown element Sailor Universe and sailor Asteroid will now try there best to find out who she is and learn all they can from about her and her abilities. When Rain was born a New Star was born her powers consist of the weather elements but also her powers can conform to the Silver Crystals power." Sailor Guardian spoke to the group. "I want you to know that I will be there when ever you need me Sailor Storm I will always know when you will need my assistance. I will do all in my power to protect you." He spoke turning and walking away.

"Wait! Who are you, really?!" Storm yelled as he disappeared right before every ones eyes.

Later that night Chibiusa, Rain and Hotaru were off in a corner discussing the event with one another while the adults were discussing the event as well.

"So … Who ever this guardian is he knows who we are should we trust him?" Haruka said to the group.

"Haruka what a thing to say he stepped in and saved us." Ami said not agreeing with her statement.

"Setsuna what do you think?" Usagi asked her causing the group to all look at her for an answer.

"Well… you see… no one really knows that much about him… I know he can be trusted though he is a Senshi that knows all there is to know about every other Senshi that is alive or will be or has past on." Setsuna said lowering her head to the group.

"So you know of him?" Rei asked with surprise.

"Yes and its only because I am the guardian of time and space you see… it is his job to make sure that balance is kept between Senshi making sure that they are where they are meant to be I guess you could say. Unlike me he is really our guardian he is know to be an unbeatable Senshi the source of his power is said to be a crystal with a golden hue. And he can detect where we all are if he were to ever need to find us." Setsuna finished causing Seiya to place his hand over his mouth as he went pale he took a gulp and looked at Mamoru he too wasn't looking so good knowing what they did about Alex and Seiya has seen the crystal that was just mentioned as did Usagi.

"You said that this crystal with the golden hue is the source of his power." Usagi brought up to Setsuna.

"Yes, it is Usagi, why?" Setsuna asked.

"Because Seiya and I saw it Sailor Universe had it in her possession she said that was how she found me." Usagi spoke. Everyone watched as Setsuna's eyes went wide at that news.

"That must have been the reason his powers are weak right now and the longer he is separated from is the weaker he will get. The question I have is how did his crystal get into those two's hands?" Setsuna asked the group then looked everyone over to see if anyone had any insight to this riddle.

"Seiya, Mamoru do you two have any ideas on this?" She asked them. Now the group was looking at them, this even got the attention of the three off in the corner.

"Why would you think that we would know anything Setsuna?" Mamoru asked her.

"Because you two are the only ones here tonight that keep looking at one another." She said.

Mamoru closed his eyes then was about to speak Seiya wondering what he was going to say.

"The information we have is possibly information that should be kept as it is." He said respectfully.

"Mamoru… What are you not telling us?" Usagi asked.

"Exactly… What are you two not telling?" Kaelyn said placing her hands on her hips not looking too happy with her husband Yaten and Taiki backed away at the sight of this.

It was then Rain broke in and saved the day.

"The information they have isn't that important right now right now we should concern our selves with Sailor Universe and Sailor Asteroid. I meant they our enemy here not the Guardian" Rain defended them.

"Rain… You're right." Kaelyn said lowering her angered faced.

"Rain is right here it seems that these two Senshi are after Kaelyn and Rain, Kaelyn for being the one that defeated Galaxia and Rain because she is an unknown Senshi." Hotaru said standing next to Rain.

It was getting late so they all called it a night Rain had fallen asleep along side Chibiusa Mamoru gathered Chibiusa up into his arms and him and Usagi left this left Yaten and Taiki left in Seiya and Kaelyn's home. Rain opened her eyes rubbed them no one noticed that she was awake now and were continuing to talk.

"Why is this happening why does it have to be that these Senshi are after my wife and daughter??" Seiya yelled upset at this fact.

"Seiya calm down." Taiki said to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Seiya these things just happen and were all going to get through this I promise." Kaelyn spoke to her husband.

"None of this was supposed to happen you hear what the guardian said… Kaelyn was never suppose to awaken you two were never suppose to meet Seiya." Yaten spoke in a pout with his arms crossed sitting on the coach.

"No! That's not true Seiya would have still met Kaelyn weather or not she awoken as sailor moon!" Rain shouted at her uncle's remark "They were both in the music business they would have crossed paths eventually." Rain finished.

"Rain we didn't know you were awake." Taiki said to her.

"That was obvious other wise Yaten would not have said what he just did right." Yaten just looked at her shocked.

"Rain that's not what I meant too…" Yaten tried to correct himself.

"NO Yaten that's exactly what you meant to say… but I guess you just don't know how fate works do you. They would have ended up together one way or another but…other things would have been different…" Rain trailed off.

"What are you saying Rain? What do you know that we don't know?" Seiya asked her worried about his little girl she was starting to get worried about her.

"I've known for a while now that my future and destiny are unclear and the dreams that I have had I don't know if it's me in them or Chibiusa… I never dream about you two as my parents the images are always Usagi and Mamoru and and and…there was this one dream that…" She stopped there tears running down her face Rain rarely cried and she was shaking.

"Rain hone come here." Kaelyn said taking her into her arms and holding on to her daughter tightly.

"You all don't know what its like to be me you don't know the things that I have seen. It's so hard…." Rain cried in her mother's arms till she fell asleep.

Seiya now saw the toll he knew that she didn't tell all she knew but now it was obvious to them all that she knew she wasn't suppose to be and what she told them all rose more questions. Seiya took Ran in his arms and held her close then placed her in her bed.

When he reached the down stairs once more Kaelyn was waiting on him after seeing Taiki and Yaten out the door.

"Seiya …. Everything is weighing on our daughter." She said pulling Seiya into an embrace Seiya holding her back. "The only other scout there is that little is un known about is Cosmos." Kaelyn finished.

"So she might now have to face this alone then." Seiya said.

"That's the thing Seiya I'm afraid to let cosmos out you know what she can do and I'm not always in control of her." Kaelyn said still holding her husband tightly to her Seiya then picked her up in his arms and carried her up to their room for the night.

**A/N: Sorry sorry for the wait I have been supper supper busy please forgive me…. Well till next time… bye now…..**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Days went bye and no sign of Alex or his brothers Rain was beginning to get worried.

Seiya and Kaelyn saw this more than anyone concerning Rain and was beginning to worry them as they watched her the past two days.

"Rain honey why don't you go down to the studio to try and see Alex." Kaelyn said to her daughter who was sitting there eating her breakfast.

"Rain you can come with me if you want I'm meeting Yaten and Taiki there later." Seiya said to his daughter hoping to brighten her day.

"I'm okay really Alex will see me when he wants too." She said getting up from the table and walking into the living room. Seiya followed her and sat beside her.

"Rain…. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, Dad I'm sure I'm fine… I'm worried about him but I'm sure he's alright." Rain said looking at the floor.

"I'll see what I can find out for you okay." Seiya said with a smile then he saw the smile form across Rain's face.

"Thanks Dad…" She paused then gave him a hug and hugged him tight. "I love you…" She said then broke away and went up to her room she shut the door and music was heard after that she had been working on some songs for a while now but hadn't felt like working on them lately. That was pleasing to hear from both Kaelyn and Seiya.

Later that day Seiya met Taiki and Yaten as planned and they began work.

Two hours later Seiya called a break and went too look for Alex and his brothers.

Then he saw Alex he wasn't looking good at all and Seiya had a feeling he knew why that gold crystal that Sailor Universe held came from him.

"Alex wait up there I want to talk to you." Seiya yelled at him to stop and Alex did so.

"What is it Seiya?" Alex asked as Seiya made his way over to him.

"How are you doing? Rain is worried about you and well I am too." Seiya said to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is… The crystal was from you wasn't it?" Seiya said lowering his voice.

"Yes it was… I refused to help so they took from me what they needed in order to get what they have been seeking.

"So you are the guardian then aren't you?" Seiya said even lower.

"Yes but not even the enemy knows that and you can not tell anyone who I am you can tell that to Mamoru as well for if you figured it out I know he has as well." Alex said.

"Rain misses you deeply Alex." Seiya spoke.

"Yes I know but it is for her safety that I stay away for now at least she already has a feeling on who I really am and she has a feeling that me staying away is best for the time being but I promise to see her soon." Alex said then started to walk away.

"Oh… Seiya…. Thanks for trusting me and believing in me…" He spoke then rounded the nearby corner then he was gone.

That evening when Seiya and his brothers came through the door Rain was sitting in front of the TV something that was rarely seen.

"Rain… your watching TV…" Taiki said sitting down next to her smiling. Rain looked at him and sighed then put her chin in her hands.

"What's wrong? Yaten said to her while Seiya walked into the den where he spotted Kaelyn when he came through the door.

"There is nothing wrong I'm just well… I don't know…." Rain said then stared off at the cartoon that was on Taiki and Yaten just looked at her.

In the den Seiya put his arms around his wife from behind as she was cleaning off a shelf and gave her a hug and a kiss on the neck.

"Your home already…?" She said turning into his hold on her and Seiya planted a kiss on he lips. Kaelyn pulled away and smiled at him.

"So how long has Rain been in front of the TV?" Seiya asked.

"Well if your thinking that she's been there all day you wrong she just plopped down right before you three walked in the door." Kaelyn said with a smile and a giggle.

"I see so she's playing us…" He said grinning.

"No not you rather she's playing Taiki and Yaten…" Kaelyn said giggling at the thought.

"Well I got good news for her I saw Alex today and he said that he would see her soon." Seiya said heading for the door.

"That's good to hear…." Kaelyn said following him out.

"Rain…." Seiya said walking over to where they were all sitting. "I saw some one that you have been missing…" He said playfully perking her right up.

"What did he say?" She asked Seiya smiled and Taiki and Yaten sat there thinking that there is only one person and they didn't trust him around Rain and here her father was encouraging Rain about seeing him again.

"He said that he would see you soon." He said putting his arm around her giving her a hug.

"Is that all he talked to you about dad?" she asked. Seiya hesitated on his answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid that was it." He said to his daughter then she got up from the coach and headed back up the stairs.

"Thanks dad…" She said before the door closed slowly behind her.

"What do you think your doing Seiya?!" Yaten yelled at his brother.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to cheer up my daughter." He defended.

"You know that we don't really trust this Alex guy why are you playing match maker with them" Taiki said with a hint of annoyance.

"I never said that I didn't trust Alex that was all you two." He said getting up from his seat and walked out of the room through the kitchen and out the back door.

"What was that all about?" Yaten asked Kaelyn as she stood there stunned at what just happened.

"I'm not sure of what just happened here really..." She said putting her finger to her lips in thought.

"But you have a thought don't you Kaelyn?" Taiki asked.

"Well… maybe he knows something about Alex that we don't." She said in Seiya's defense.

"Kaelyn what do you think about Alex?" Taiki asked her both waiting an answer.

"I trust Seiya's judgment you two and maybe you should as well." Kaelyn said walking into the kitchen she looked out the door and stared at Seiya through the glass window.

Yaten and Taiki looked at one another then Taiki followed her he looked at her looking out the window at Seiya she was still so beautiful standing there to him.

"Kaelyn I'm sorry it's just that…." He said walking closer to her.

"You and Yaten are just like Haruka and Michiru you judge people with out knowing them first."

Taiki was taken back by her words and stopped in his tracks. She was right though they didn't trust many people and are always couscous of people.

"You know we do have that in common with them but its only because we worry about you and your safety… and this time they are after you…. You and Rain are now the targets." Taiki said to her looking at her sad face through the glass.

"Yes Taiki that right but Usagi isn't completely out of danger here… and well to be honest everything depends on Rain this time it seems she's the key to winning this battle…. Sailor Universe wants to battle Sailor Cosmos the one who defeated Galaxia…" Kaelyn drifted off closing the curtain and closing her eyes Taiki saw a tear fall to the floor below her.

"Kaelyn…" He said standing right behind her now her tear made him take her in his arms. Kaelyn gasped as she felt his touch.

"Kaelyn everything is going to be fine you have to believe that." Taiki said to her still holding her from behind Yaten at this time came walking in and just stared at the two he heard Taiki's words he saw the shocked look on Kaelyn's face as well as he held her. Then words came from her mouth and her face changed to a solemn look.

"Taiki…. What if things won't be alright this time? You know this is where Usagi and I are completely different…. She always thinks things will be alright and thinks positively where as I don't at times…. I have a bad feeling about all of this really but I…." She stopped at her words afraid to speak what she was thinking. She then pulled away from him and looked at him Taiki then saw something in her eyes he didn't want to see Yaten saw it to standing there.

"We will not let anything happen to you or Seiya you know that Kaelyn." Yaten spoke up letting her and Taiki know that he was there.

The two looked at him wondering how long he'd been standing there by this time Seiya had come back inside but through the front door after taking a walk around that house to cool off and he too stumbled in to the kitchen hearing Yaten's words.

"What are you all talking about not letting anything happen to us?" Seiya said standing behind Yaten. They all looked at Kaelyn Seiya looked worried at her.

"I didn't say anything like that…" She said looking away from all of them folding her arms in anger.

"You didn't have to I saw it in your eyes Kaelyn." Taiki said in her direction Seiya walked over to his wife and went to touch her and she flinched away then turned to them all looking at her.

"What is meant to be is meant to be and no one can change it!" she yelled at them then took off through the house and out the door leaving the three guys standing there in confusion.

"Taiki what did you see?" Seiya asked.

"Your deaths…." He said to his brother and leader not able to look at him.

**Well all another chapter here sorry that it's taking me so long to make my updates but I work evenings and days now so the only time I got is my days off…. Well bye now… tell me what your thinking please…..**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Two days went by after that the door bell rang to the Kou residence when Rain answered the door she found to her surprise Alex.

"Alex it's you!!" Rain spoke loudly and with joy at the sight of him she flung herself into his arms knocking him to the ground.

"I'm glad to see you too Rain." He said with a laugh and sat up right holding her in his arms. Both then made their way off the ground and into the house.

"Are your parents home Rain?" Alex asked her.

"No they went to the studio today to record." Rain answered his question sitting beside him on the couch.

"So we're alone then?" He said looking around.

"Yep it appears that way." She said with a smile. Alex then watched as the smile faded away from her face.

"What is it Rain?" He asked her worried.

"I've been so worried about you… Does any one else know about you…?" Rain asked.

"Rain…. What do you mean does anyone know about me?" He asked in wonder.

"Alex, don't play stupid with me I know that you are the guardian. You're the only one that it could be…. Besides right now being with you I can see that you're not doing so well and it's all because Sailor Universe has your crystal." Rain spoke to him.

"I should have known that you of all people would figured out who I was Rain." Alex said looking now into her eyes and she into his. Slowly their faces got closer then their lips met. When they pulled apart Rain smiled and Alex took her into his arms.

"Rain you can not tell a soul who I am for if any one were to find out you could become even more in danger than what you already are and I could not bare it if something were to happen to you." He said to her with the up most sincerity.

"So I was right you're staying away from me to protect me." Rain said to him holding tightly.

"Yes Rain…. Rain you must know how mush I care for you." Alex said pulling her back taking her hands into his.

"I know Alex … and I hope that you know how I feel about you as well." Rain said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Princess Rain…. I need to go now I'm sorry that I can't stay longer but I must go for now but know that I will see you again soon…." Alex said getting up off the couch Rain blushed at his words.

"Alex, wait…. Can I ask you something?" She said making him stop as he was about to open the door to leave.

"Yes Rain what is it?" He said turning to face the woman that he loved.

"Alex as the Guardian you know the past present and future…. My question is did you know who I was when we first met and if so… Did you love me before you met me?" She asked waiting for an answer. Alex was shocked he honestly thought that she would ask if the two of them have a future together but this question took him off guard he stood there not knowing what to really say or how to answer her.

"To answer your question Rain when I got here to Earth I knew of an unknown star that had been born there is little known about you even to me and that has never happened before because I do know every Senshi that has been that is and that will be but when I met you something clicked inside of me I didn't want to let you out of my sight I felt like you were the one Rain the true one that I was meant to be with and maybe that is the reason you were unknown to me." Alex said to Rain who now had bright red cheeks.

Alex took this time to finish his journey out the door when he did he was met by Yaten and Taiki who had been listening to the entire conversation. Alex quickly left the seen hoping that they had not heard every word that had been said.

"Yaten, Taiki what are you two doing here so early?" Rain said looking at the clock.

The two looked at one another then back at Rain.

"Why was Alex here? And why did you let him in the house knowing that no one was here?" Yaten asked her.

"Look you two he's not a bad guy and you should know that by the conversation that you just over heard." She said folding her arms at them.

"So he's the Guardian…" Taiki spoke up. "Seiya must have known this and that's why he defended him like he did." Taiki stated.

"Are you saying that my dad knew about him the whole time?" Rain said almost angered at that thought but then thought about it Alex probably told him not to say anything to any one just like he told her.

"You two can't say a word to any one about knowing who he is!" Rain pouted off to them.

"He holds a key to this whole war why would we endanger him Rain?" Yaten asked.

"Its just that I know you don't trust him that's why?" Rain spat at Yaten.

"Look Rain now that we know who he is and that he would never hurt you…. We don't mind him coming around you." Taiki said Yaten then agreed.

"Really??" Rain said surprised and excited to hear that come out of their mouths.

"Hey… where are mom and dad?" She asked a little concerned.

"They went out to dinner so we thought we would come here till they got back." Yaten spoke up to the question. The two watched Rain's face she was concerned for both her parents.

"Mom and Dad have been having nightmares about their deaths its good that they spend time with one another." Rain said not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"How do you know Rain?" Taiki asked her bringing her out of her daze. Rain shook her head when she heard Taiki ask her how she knew.

"It's not hard to figure them out… and it doesn't hurt that I've been having the same dream myself." Rain said sadly.

Taiki went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yaten and will never let that happen." He said boldly to his niece.

"Oh Taiki… I won't either…" She said with determination in her eyes looking up at him.

**Sorry all but this will have to be a shorty… I wanted to get something out to you all and hopefully the next chapter will be much longer and **_**mina-sama14 **_**thanks so much for your reviews they mean so much to me I think I need to clear up the fact that Rain even though she's only ten years old she looks like a 16 year old since her awakening so Rain, Hotaru and Chibiusa all look the same age they are all 16 years old well I hope that explains things for all…. Till next time bye now….**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Days later at the studio Rain decided that it was time for her to start her music career along side her mom and dads music career she walked through the doors to see Aidan walking into the lobby to get something to drink.

"Rain…. Well isn't this a surprise…" Aidan said walking over to Rain and putting his arm around her. "We haven't seen you around here in what seems like forever… so how are you doing?" He asked Rain looking into his eyes and smiling.

"I'm doing just fine thanks Aidan." She said to him sweetly.

"Are you here to see Alex?" He asked taking his arm away and taking a drink of his water.

"Ah…. Well… not really…. You see I'm here to start recording my own music." Rain said blushing then laughing as Aidan started to choke on his water at her words about recording her own music.

"Are you okay Aidan?" She asked patting his back as he was still choking.

"Yeah…. I'm fine… your own stuff huh…" He said looking at her gaining his composure.

"Yeah…. My own stuff." She said giggling at him.

"That's great you know that your and your music are awesome." He said with a flirt. "Come to think about it…" He said thinking to himself.

"Think about what?" Rain asked.

"You and Alex… Are you two still well an item? He doesn't talk about you any more and this is the first I've seen you around since the concert we all put on together." Aidan asked her watching her face.

"Well Alex and I… well… we decided that we were going to stay really good friends and take things slow with one another get to know each other a little more before we say we are together…. Together…." Rain said not really knowing how to answer his question.

"Oh I see well then he wouldn't mind if I take you out for dinner tonight then would he?" Aidan said watching the shocked look on her face.

"What??" Rain said in shock.

"Look Rain Alex is my brother and I saw that he was really into you so I said nothing but I really like you Rain I just want to take you out to dinner that's all what harm is there in that?" Aidan said to her. "If it helps we'll just go as friends okay… I just want to get to know you Rain that's all… Please say that you will go out to dinner with me." Aidan said pleading with her Rain thought about it and decided that I would be alright.

"Okay I'll go to dinner with you…" Rain said agreeing to the dinner date.

"Alright then I'll see you at 7:00pm then till then." He said then kissed her on the cheek and walked away with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" Came from behind her she turned and saw Yaten standing there looking confused.

"Wasn't that Alex's brother Aidan?" He asked.

"Yes, that was Aidan why?" Rain said to him.

"Well… it's just I thought you were hung up over Alex? And from what I just heard you're going out on a date tonight with Aidan." Yaten said still confused.

"We're just friends Yaten that's all…" Rain said getting angered at the comment that she was going out on a date with some one other than Alex.

"So are you going to tell Alex that you're going out with his brother?" Yaten said to her teasingly.

"Yaten you are so mean you know that!" She yelled at him and started to walk away then stopped. "Hey what are you doing here today any way?" She asked turning to look back at her uncle. He smiled at her then walked up beside her.

"Just because your mom and dad aren't here doesn't mean Taiki and I don't have to come in to work… Taiki is already here were going to work on some music and final touches to some songs today… that and we thought that your parents could use some time just the two of them…" Yaten said to her looking at her. Rain put her head down. "Come with me you can use our studio if you want while we work in the office that way if you need help with anything all you gotta do is call us on the intercom... we'll be more than happy to help you if you need it." He said then started to walk then Rain followed thing to herself on how nice it was of him to offer there recording room to her for the day and even offered to help her if she needed it.

Yaten dropped her off at one door then went into another one.

"Yaten, where have you been?" Taiki asked as he came into the room.

"Look behind you ant you will see." Yaten said sitting down on the couch behind him.

Taiki looked behind him through the glass it was Rain.

"So you let her use are room for her music did you?" Taiki said with a smile. "So did you tell her that we can see her in there?" Taiki said to his brother.

"Nope but I told her to call up on the intercom if she need any help." Yaten said almost laughing.

"Yaten you are so cruel at times." Taiki said looking at Rain through the glass then turned to him. "Alright then let's get to work then." He said picking up a guitar and started to pluck away on it.

It was five o'clock before they new it and Rain was still going at it and it looked as if she was starting to struggle a little Taiki opened the com line into the recording room to hear what she was doing.

"Wow that's really good." Yaten spoke up at hearing the song.

_**Love woke me up this morning  
And I ran to see  
The king in the winners' circle  
On the horse he won for me**_

Only a king would do anything  
To protect the kingdom………..

_**I am a dreamer  
Take me higher  
Open the sky up  
Start a fire  
I believe  
Even if it's just a dream……**_

Rain then was humming the tune and had stopped recording it appeared a while ago.

Taiki and Yaten watched their niece's head drop then she looked up at the clock.

"Its 6:00 o'clock already?" she said then got up and walked over to a bag and pulled out another outfit then when they realized she planned on changing in the room they thought it best to let her know they could see her.

"Ah… Rain I wouldn't do that if I were you." Taiki said over the com.

Rain looked around at hearing the voice.

"Where are you Taiki?" Rain said looking around.

"Behind the dark glass Yaten failed to tell you that we would be able to see you all day." Taiki said to her and watched her face turn red at that fact.

"I see well you can tell Yaten that I'll get him back for this someday." Rain said grabbing her clothes then her bag and walked out the door she then entered a nearby bathroom and changed into a purple and blue dress that came just to the knee when she came out Taiki and Yaten were standing there.

"Look Rain I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we didn't listen in on you all day if that makes you feel better." Yaten explained to her.

"So Rain there you are… You ready to go?" Aidan asked walking up to the group outside the bathroom doors.

"We'll talk about this later Yaten till then…." She said turning to Aidan and walking away. "Yes Aidan I'm ready to go." She said as they walked down the hall together.

"Ah… Yaten did I just miss something or is that Alex brother Aidan?" Taiki said looking dumbfounded at the seen before him.

"Yep that's him He asked her to dinner this morning as I was coming into work." Yaten explained as the two started out for the night themselves.

"But I thought that she was totally into Alex?" Taiki asked.

"She is… she said that they were just going as friends…." Yaten said with that I don't really know what's going on attitude to his voice. When they got to Seiya and Kaelyn's house they came through the door with four eyes on them.

"Where is Rain you two?" Seiya asked.

"She went to dinner with Aidan why?" Yaten said looking to find Alex was sitting there he'd been waiting for her to come home.

"She went with Aidan?" Alex said getting up out of the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked.

"To go and find them where else?" Alex said opening the door.

"Don't you think your going a little over board here?" Taiki said to him.

"No I don't trust my so called brothers in the least…." He said as he walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

It wasn't long after Alex went out the door Seiya without words along with Taiki and Yaten walked out the door as well it didn't take long till Kaelyn went out the door as well.

"Seiya what are we doing?" Yaten asked as they were following Alex.

"Alex will know where Rain is I want to make sure she's alright. Besides if Alex doesn't trust his own brother then why should we?" Seiya finished.

Alex then saw Rain waling with Aidan she looked like she was having fun.

"Rain!" He called out to her.

"Alex hi… what are you doing here?" Rain said in surprise.

"Alex what on earth are you doing here?" Aidan said not to happy to see him.

"Alex… Aidan and just went to get something to eat after recording all day that's it.

"Funny he didn't say anything to me about it." Alex said not happy at the fact Rain was alone with him.

"Alex what the heck is your problem… you took off before I could say something to you…" Aidan said to Alex. "Besides it's not like she's your girl friend any way right I mean if she were you would have went to see her more or talked about her or something…" Aidan called Alex out. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were crouched behind some bushes listening.

"What are you three doing hiding in the bushes?" Came a voice they looked around them but there was no one there then Seiya looked up to see Kaelyn in the tree next to them.

"The view down there has got to suck." She said giggling at them.

The three looked at one another.

"How did you get up there?" Seiya asked a little annoyed at the fact that they didn't think of it first.

Rain stood there listening to the two arguing then looked around as if she sensed something in the air Alex noticed this.

"Rain what is it? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Aidan looked around lightning struck through the air then Sailor Universe appeared in front of them.

"What the…" Aidan said grabbing Rains hand and started to run away from her.

"So you thought that you could hide from me did you little sailor Senshi." Universe said as she landed in front of Aidan and Rain.

("Oh no my crystal lead her right to Rain what am I going to do?") Alex said to himself.

Aidan looked at Rain in shock that she would be a Senshi.

"This crystal here says that you my dear are a Senshi." Universe said.

"All that crystal means is that there is a Senshi near by!" Alex yelled causing Sailor universe to turn around to look at Alex.

"And how would you know about that little man?" Universe said.

"There is a Senshi here but it is not her!" Alex boldly said then transforming.

"Is he crazy?!" Kaelyn said then looking down at her husband and brothers they then transformed.

"Aidan get Rain out of here! Now!" Alex yelled at his brother.

"Alex… you're a…" Aidan said shocked to see the seen before him.

Aidan then took Rain by the hand and led her away out of danger.

"I don't believe this you… You are a Senshi!" Universe Yelled at Alex.

"Are you ready Universe!" He said waiting for her to make her move.

"So then this crystal is yours then Alex no wonder you haven't felt so good lately." Universe said holding out the crystal then giving it a squeeze making him feel pain.

"The almighty Guardian id now revealed no I understand why you were always there when I struck on every planet till now." Universe spoke to him.

"Stop right there! Leave him alone!" A voice from came their right both turned to look and there were the three lights along with Sailor moon.

"Universal Death Strike!!" Universe yelled her attack that was aimed at Sailor moon.

Sailor moon jumped out of the way and landed in front of Universe.

"You have had your way on this planet for far too long Universe." Moon said to Universe.

"Sailor moon what are you doing?!" Fighter yelled at her.

It was then a wall of some kind showed up between Universe and Moon.

"What is this?" universe said putting her hand on it the wall was cold to the touch. "Awe… I was wondering when you were going to show up Sailor Storm." Universe said looking up the wall to see Sailor Storm.

"This has got to end!" Sailor Storm said landing on the ground from jumping off the wall of ice that separated Moon and Universe.

"This war is going to end right here and right now Universe!" Storm sated.

"Oh then let me summon my sister then we can finally end this little Senshi." Universe said it wasn't long till Sailor Asteroid appeared along side her sister.

"Lets end it then shall we little girl." With those words the wall disappeared two against six. The lights took on Sailor Asteroid and Storm, Moon, and Guardian took on Universe.

A half hour went bye and Fighter, Maker, and Healer were down Fighter made a decision and called Usagi and let her know where they were and what was going on she let him know that she would rally the others and would be there as soon as they could.

The fight continued with the lights down not able to fight Universe took on Sailor moon and Asteroid took on Sailor Storm Fighter saw that Alex was down on the ground and was not moving he knew it had something to do with that crystal that Universe had in her possession.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Sailor Moon?" Universe said with a smile pulling a sword from her side.

"So that's how you want to play this is it?" Moon said then called out her own sword.

Storm was amazed at her mothers power she watched the sword glow silver.

"I knew it your not just Sailor Moon are you?" Universe said. "Now let me test out my theory." She said charging at Sailor moon. Sailor moon just stood there not moving.

"Silver!! Strike!!" Sailor Moon said still not moving with a grin on her face the attack blew Universe back with ease Asteroid ran to her sister's side to see if she was alright.

Sailor Moon walked forward to Sailor Universe and Sailor Asteroid.

"I wonder…." Moon said looking at her sword then looking at the two Senshi on the ground. "I wonder if you two really knew what you were getting your selves into when you came here and decided to hunt the Senshi down that lived here." Sailor Moon said as she looked as if she were going to strike them while they were down.

"Sailor Moon what are you doing?" Storm yelled running over to her mother.

"Killing is a last resort for a Senshi you know that." Storm said grabbing her mother by the hand. Sailor Moon looked at Storm with a glare as if she were going to strike her down. Guardian came too to see what was happening.

"Storm, get away from her!" Guardian yelled across the way.

"Storm he's right get away from her now!" Fighter yelled.

Sailor storm didn't understand what was going on. She stared at her mother in disbelief at what she was about to do.

Sailor Moon then grabbed Storms arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Ouch!!" Storm yelled in pain.

"You need to stay out of this little girl." Sailor moon said then tossing Storm aside and to the ground.

Fighter ran over to Storm along with Maker and Healer to see if Storm was alright.

"Sailor Storm you alright?" Fighter asked seeing her start to get up on to her knees and held her wrist.

"Let me see it." Healer said looking at her wrist worried. "It might be broke."

"What's going on? Why is she acting this way?" Storm asked holding her wrist in pain.

"She worried about this Sailor Cosmos has been fighting to get out she's been scared that she would not be able to hold her off." Fighter said.

"You knew this and you still let her transform!" Maker yelled at Fighter.

"What was I suppose to do? And tell me how I was going to keep her from doing so Maker."

"Sailor Moon Stop!!" A voice came out of no where every one looked to see that it was Eternal Sailor moon. She jumped down from a nearby building along with her was Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor moon turned her attention back to the two evil Senshi now on their feet she rose her sword to strike the two closed their eyes waiting for the blow when Eternal Moon stopped the blow with her scepter.

"No! Sailor Moon, wake up snap out of it please!! Cosmos! Release her now!" Eternal Moon demanded then Sailor moon went after Eternal Moon forgetting her target entirely.

"Lets take this time to get out of here sis." Asteroid suggested to her sister Universe nodded in agreement and they both disappeared. But the fight was now just beginning.

"Stop! Please! I don't want to hurt you! Kaelyn Please!" Usagi begged her sister. She noticed her scepter wouldn't take much more from her sword.

Uranus then grabbed Sailor Moon from behind and held on to her tight.

Fighter then got up from his daughter and walked over to his wife who was struggling to break free.

"Let me go!" She screamed then finally broke free from Uranus's hold knocking all around her to the ground.

Sailor Moon stood there ready to strike them all when out of now where Storm ran and hugged her.

"Please mother stop…. Please…!" Strom said holding on to tightly with tears running down her face. Sailor Moon stood there stalled for the moment hearing the please form her daughter. She then dropped her sword and her arms went around Sailor Storm.

Everyone was relived to see that Kaelyn was back to normal Fighter ran and through his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Don't leave me again Kaelyn…" He said holding her tightly.

Kaelyn, then past out into Seiya's arms he caught her all was worried about her.

Later back at Their home Rain sat there on the couch Alex sat next to her not knowing what to so or say to her about what happened. Seiya came out of their down stairs bedroom.

"Seiya how is she?" Usagi asked worried.

"Taiki and Yaten think she's going to be alright." He said to her Usagi got up off the chair and made her way over to Seiya Rain watched this with curiously Usagi put her hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Seiya it's going to be alright I promise." She said causing him to look up and into her eyes and with that he smiled at her.

"When you say it Usagi I believe it." Seiya said to her. Rain watched carefully her actions then her dads and that's when it clicked in her head that her dad and her aunt loved each other not out spoken but silently.

"What is it Rain?" Alex said wondering what she was thinking about sitting there just staring at her aunt and dad.

"Nothings wrong Alex." She said getting up. "I'm going to go and check on my mom." Rain said walking away and down the hall she then saw the door was open just a little to her mothers room then she heard Taiki talking he was talking to her mother so she stayed there just to listen to what was being said.

"Kaelyn please wake up…" Taiki pleaded "You have to be okay…" He continued saying.

Rain watched as her uncle took her mothers hand and then saw the love in his eyes for her mother something that he never let anyone see. She put her hand to her mouth.

("Taiki loves my mother") She yelled in her head. She then watched him kiss her hand and hold it tight.

**A/N: Alright all please tell me what you all think….**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Rain walked out side and sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky.

"My uncle Taiki loves my mother and my aunt Usagi loves my father this is all so confusing to me" she said to herself then looking at the ground with a sigh.

Alex saw her sitting there out the window and joined her.

"What's wrong Rain?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Alex." She said looking at him.

"Rain what ever it is you can tell me." Alex said taking her in his arms.

"Alex I think you should go right now please." Rain said to him tears threating to fall.

"Rain, do you really want me to go?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"No but I think it would be best right now." She said giving him a hug.

"Alright then I understand" he said getting up and walking back into the house Yaten watched him go out the door. As Alex made his way out the door he ran into Mamoru.

"Alex what's wrong?" He asked as Alex regained himself after running into him.

"Mamoru maybe you can get Rain to talk to you?" He asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

"I think she's confused about Seiya and Usagi I also think she might have a question about Taiki and Kaelyn but she won't talk to me about it." Alex said to Mamoru.

"Well I'll see what I can do." Mamoru said.

"Thanks Mamoru." He said walking away and down the street.

Mamoru rang the door bell and Yaten answered the door.

"Mamoru come on in." Yaten said standing a side letting him in.

"Is Kaelyn alright Usagi told me what happened." He asked Yaten.

"Taiki thinks she will be fine but we're really not sure to be honest." Yaten said looking down the hall to the room that held Kaelyn and Taiki.

"Yaten where is Rain Alex was concerned about her." He asked watching Yaten's eyes telling him that she was out back. "Thanks." He said walking out back.

"Rain…. Can I sit here?" Mamoru asked Rain moved over for him to sit down.

"Rain would you mind telling me the problem Alex seemed really worried about you when he left." Mamoru said to her then watched her face. Rain then sighed and began to talk.

"Mamoru I'm just so confused right now." Rain said lowering her head.

"Rain Alex told me that you might be confused about your dad and Usagi?" Mamoru said.

"Well Mamoru I saw the way my dad looked at Usagi it's the same way you look at her it's the same way Alex looks at me." Rain said closing her eyes.

"Rain you never knew the history between your dad and Usagi it was way back before you were born back when Galaxia had invaded earth. It's true that they both acquired feelings for one another but when your mother came into the picture your dad fell totally in love with her and she fell in love with him." Mamoru said looking up at the sky that was filled with stars.

"So…. Were you the reason why they didn't get together?" Rain asked bluntly.

"Well Usagi was in love with me so I guess you could say that." Mamoru said laughing lightly.

"Well…. I just don't see why?" Rain said then stopped trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Rain… what else is bothering you?" Mamoru asked.

"So you don't care that they look at each other that way?" Rain asked making Mamoru think. "Usagi looked at my dad back in the same way and that doesn't bother you?" Rain said watching Mamoru.

"Rain there is one thing you have to understand… Seiya and Usagi are friends…. Not to mention that I trust her I have no doubts about Usagi and her love for me and you shouldn't think that you dad doesn't love your mom." Mamoru said.

"There is another thing that is bothering me I saw Taiki in my mother's room he took her hand and then I heard him say that he loved her he couldn't think of loosing her." It's true Taiki fell in love with your mother but that wouldn't change how you mother feels about your father Rain." Mamoru said to her looking at her profile as she looked up into the sky.

"Rain right now we need to concentrate on the enemy distractions like these take our minds off the task at hand…. And Rain you need to stay focused." Mamoru said to her.

"Your right Mamoru…. A lot is depending on me I know what I got to do but…. I'm afraid… afraid that what happened to my mom will happen to me." Rain said taking her arms and wrapping them around herself. Mamoru then put his arm around her to try and calm her worries.

"You can't think like that Rain." He said to her.

"I know right gotta think positive right…. Like Usagi…. Even Usagi doesn't always think in a positive light…. Well Thanks for the talk Mamoru but I better head to bed…" She said getting up and heading into the house. Mamoru then followed.

"Mamoru what were you two talking about out there?" Usagi asked him.

"I don't think that is important right now." He said looking at her.

"Mamoru what's wrong?" Usagi said, Mamoru looking at Seiya then back at Usagi.

"She saw the way you two looked at one another earlier now she's questioning both your intentions." Mamoru said with almost an angry look on his face then sighed balling his fist up. "She doesn't need this right now I explained things to her but what she does now is all up to her then there Taiki…" Mamoru stopped remembering that Seiya never knew that Taiki had feelings for Kaelyn.

"What about Taiki?" Seiya asked almost upset.

"It's not important right now." Mamoru said to him. "Right now Kaelyn needs to get better again." He said closing his eyes.

"Mamoru…." Usagi said taking his hand Yaten knew what was going on and looked down the hall.

("Things between Seiya and Taiki could explode soon if Rain says something about what I think she saw between them in the room earlier.") He thought to himself it was then Seiya started down the hall.

Mamoru looked at Yaten then both tried to stop Seiya from going into the room.

"Taiki!! Taiki!!" Seiya yelled as he barged through the door to his and his wife's room. Taiki let go of Kaelyn's hand as the door opened.

"Seiya what's wrong?" Taiki asked.

"What did you do to Rain?!" Seiya yelled as he entered the room.

"What are you talking about Seiya?" Taiki asked getting up from his seat next to Kaelyn.

"Seiya, this is not what needs to happen right now!" Mamoru said stepping in front of Taiki.

"Seiya I didn't do anything to Rain I would never hurt her in any way shape or form you know that." Taiki said hurt thinking that his brother would think he would hurt his daughter.

Seiya calmed down apologized then walked out of the room after seeing his wife laying there Mamoru was right this wasn't the time and Taiki was his brother how could he think that he would hurt his daughter when him and Yaten vowed to always protect her.

Seiya went and sat down on the couch and it wasn't long till he was asleep. Taiki looked at Mamoru.

"What was that about?" Taiki asked after Seiya was asleep.

"You idiot Rain saw you with her mom she must have heard what you were saying to her." Yaten said to him annoyed.

"I thought you were over Kaelyn Taiki?" Usagi asked.

"How did you find out?" He asked her looking at Mamoru who looked just as confused on how she found out.

"Kaelyn is my sister after all we do talk about things." Usagi said a little insulted by the three men looking at her in disbelief. "I thought that you and Ami were together?" Usagi asked.

"We are…" Taiki said in a low voice.

"Then why….?" Usagi asked.

"When you love some one you never stop loving them even if you move on with your life." Taiki said looking away from her. Usagi then questioned if Seiya still loved her in side her head.

"Usagi you can love a person and continue loving them your whole life but…. In time that love changes it can get stronger for one another or it can just be a love between friends…. Its true I still love her but what Rain must have over heard was me telling her that I could not imagine her not being in my life and I told her that I couldn't bear to loose her. That being said I would never do anything to jeopardize her friendship or do something stupid to the point that Seiya would hate me." Taiki said.

"So she just miss understood your intentions." Mamoru said then he saw Rain at the top of the stairs. She came down and hugged Taiki.

"I'm sorry I thought that you…." She said to him tears staining Taiki shirt.

**A/N: Well all I know people are reading this fic but I would like to know what you all think about it so far your reviews really do help me in which direction to take in the story so don't be afraid and tell me what you honestly think please…. Bye now….**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Days went bye and everything Rain had thought about her dad and her mom faded away from her mind and she started to concentrate on the task at had and what she was going to do. Kaelyn was awake and feeling better but was told to stay in bed for a few more days and to take it easy by the middle of the week she was up walking around Seiya worried that it was too soon Rain stayed home form school a few days to help her out around the house.

"Mom you need to slow down Cosmos took a lot out of you." Rain said following her mom around the house helping her.

"Rain dear I feel just fine you and your father worry way too much." Kaelyn said to her daughter.

"Mom…. Can I talk to you about something?" Rain asked not knowing how her mother was going to react to her question.

"Sure Rain what is it?" She said turning around from putting some towels away.

"Well about Sailor Cosmos Mom. Is she you or apart of you or some one completely different?" Rain asked.

"Well Rain to answer you honestly I'm not really sure Rain." Kaelyn said sitting down on a bench in the hall. "Why do you want to know?" She asked Rain.

"Because mom I've been thinking." She said taking a seat next to her. "Well for one mom I'm unknown even to some one that knows every Senshi that has been that is and that will be and little is known about Cosmos even bye the Guarding mom and well what if some how by her living inside of you…." Rain stopped in her words.

"I honestly have thought the same thing dear… that part of her is in you as well that really she could be your mother in a sense… but I didn't want to say anything to you about it." Kaelyn said lowering her head and closing her eyes in sadness at that thought.

"Mom I told Mamoru that I was afraid that what happened to you would happen to me." She said closing her eyes and then Kaelyn took her into and embrace.

"Rain I wont let that happen to you I promise." She said to Rain trying to reassure her that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Mom you can't promise me that you can hardly control her yourself." Rain said bringing the reality back at her mother.

"Your right Rain if it weren't for you I would have…." She stopped on those words not wanting to think about what she could have possibly done to everyone. "Rain you have to remember though you are a much stronger Senshi than any of us you are most likely the only one who could control Cosmos's power and in return defeat this enemy." Kaelyn pointed out to Rain she watched as a smile came upon her daughters face.

"I guess your right mom thanks…. I'll try my hardest in the battle to come." Rain hugged her mother tightly. "Mom I don't want you to fight please promise me that you won't." Rain said tears streaming down her face and staining her mother's shirt. Seiya entered the room at the seen between mother and daughter hearing his daughters plea to her mother. Kaelyn looked up from her daughter to see Seiya standing there. Rain pulled back and pleaded again.

"Please promise me you won't fight!! Please mother promise!!" Rain asked hysterical with tears running down her cheeks.

Kaelyn hung her head and wouldn't answer Rain and started to walk away.

"Mother!!" Rain yelled following her mother causing her to stop in front of her husband.

"Alright I promise Rain." She said closing her eyes and hanging her head in defeat, Seiya looked at his wife in disbelief at hearing those words come out of her mouth, he knew Kaelyn to be a person who never excepted defeat from anything and by her promising that she wouldn't fight meant that she had excepted defeat to sailor Cosmos and to this new enemy and he watched her walk by him and then watched her walk up the stairs then heard a door close. He turned and looked at his daughter.

"Rain that was an unfair thing to ask her to do, you know that." Seiya said to his daughter.

"But dad if she fights again she might not be able to control Cosmos from coming out and….. And…. And!! Dad I just don't want to loose her!!

"Rain I understand I do… Do you think that I want to loose her?" He asked his daughter.

"No…but…." Rain was then cut off by her father.

"Rain your mother is strong you have to remember that…." He stalled his words for a moment closing his eyes. "Asking her not to fight is like asking her to stand by unable to protect those that she loves…. Your mother and I both know the risks of being who we are and the duty that we carry both of us agreed to protect Usagi long ago and Usagi I know would protect us as well…. Rain…. When you became a Senshi we did not ask you not to fight because we knew the duty in which you accepted… so don't you think it was unfair to ask your mother to do the same…" Seiya finished and Rain thought on the words her father had said to her then Seiya left the room and went upstairs to talk to Kaelyn about the matter. Rain was in awe at her fathers words then the thought came to her…. That her dad and Mamoru were so much like one another what her father just told her Mamoru would have said as well if he had talked to her about this. She then went to her room and turned on her music and thought about everything that had happened over that past two weeks as a whole. As she sat there her music consuming her things started to become clearer to her then sleep took her over.

Then next day when she woke up she went down stairs both her mom and dad were in the kitchen standing at the window she sat down then spoke.

"Mom I'm sorry… it was wrong of me to ask you not to fight…. Forgive me…." She said closing her eyes by this time both of them were looking at her in disbelief at what she just said.

"Rain… I don't blame you for wanting to protect me we both know that you're scared of loosing both of us we talked about it last night…." Kaelyn said as she made her way over to her daughter and put her arms around her and Rain opened her eyes. "Rain no kid wants to think that they might loose either of her parents especially if they think that they can do something about it." Kaelyn said looking at Seiya.

"So you're not mad at me then." Rain asked her mom.

"Oh Rain I could never be mad at you." Kaelyn said.

"Oh Mom!!" Rain hugged her mom back.

Kaelyn smiled along with Seiya. "Mom just promise to be careful." Rain said while hugging her.

"That I can promise you with a happy heart Rain" Kaelyn said

**Else where in another dimension:**

"Can I ask you dear sister when did we loose the upper hand?" Ciera spouted at her sister. "I mean really who is this other sailor moon anyway that she's so powerful." She began her tirade again.

"Ciera calm down…. Her name is sailor Cosmos and little is known about her, I think what we need to do is to find out who this sailor Cosmos really is…. We did come here to fight the strongest Senshi the one who defeated Galaxia is that not right dear sister…." Crystal said with an evil grin on her face.

"Yes that's true but how are we going to beat her sister?" Ciera asked with wonder.

"We will combine ourselves into one sailor Senshi the powers that both of us have absorbed we just might have a chance in taking her down." Crystal spoke to her sister.

"Yes, but your forgetting that brat sailor Storm." Ciera said with a grin and a smug look on her face letting her sister know she hadn't thought of everything.

"Okay Ciera what do you suggest in this case." Crystal asked.

"Well I think we need to follow are guardian friend Alex see who he hangs out with the most I think he will lead us right to the ones we want sister. I have a theory listening to you a moment ago… you said that not much is known about this Cosmos right well what if this Sailor Storm is her daughter because not much is known about her either… I just found it to be more than a coincidence that the only two Senshi that no one really knows anything about." Ciera spoke her opinion.

"You know…. You just might have something here Ciera…. Okay then we will put our plan into action…. We won't take on these two till we know who they are and there weaknesses then we will crush them." Crystal said scraping her nails along come glass.

**Back on earth:**

Rain was walking down the halls at school when Chibiusa called out to her.

"Rain!! Rain wait up!!" Chibiusa yelled at her cousin running down the hall along with Hotaru. Rain stopped then turned and looked at the two girls it was quite a site to see Chibiusa was dragging poor Hotaru through the hall to catch up to her all Rain could do was giggle to herself as they caught up to her.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked as they made their stop.

"Oh nothing… its just that well you should have seen how you two looked trying to catch up to me is all." Rain said trying not to laugh at the memory. "So you two why was it so important to catch me?" She asked.

"Well…." Hotaru said.

"We were wondering if you would want to go with us to the mall for a little while?" Chibiusa asked.

"I don't know I was going to head over to the studio for a bit and work on my songs…. I kinda want to get them done before to much longer." She said putting her finger up to her lips to think.

"Oh come on its Friday have some fun for once in your life you have all weekend to get that done." Chibiusa spat at her.

"Well…. Alright…." Rain said with a smile then the two girls quickly grabbed her by the arms and drug her out of the school and to the mall before she could change her mind.

It was odd to Chibiusa this girl who was her cousin reminded her of almost every Senshi she knew it was like she held a bit of each girl inside of her she looked almost identical to her had musical talent like her mom and dad and Michiru she could run as fast as Haruka she knew things that were going to happen like Hotaru, Setsuna and Rei she was like a book worm like Ami and Taiki she had amazing style and charisma like Minako and Yaten and like Makoto she was strong and like Usagi her heart was kind towards others excepting a person not just by their reputation or how they looked and like Mamoru she was wise about things yes this girl was puzzling to say the least to Chibiusa. Chibiusa just watched her cousin as they mad their way into the mall.

"What is it Chibiusa?" Rain asked after noticing her stare.

"Oh nothing Rain lets go have some fun I think we could use some of that you know." Chibiusa said laughing.

They then went from store to store trying on clothes and shoes they it got to be 6 o'clock Hotaru suggested that they all head home but Chibiusa wanted to stay just a bit longer but then agreed when she saw the sun was going down.

"Hey Rain let us walk you home okay." Hotaru asked her.

"I'll be fine you two really you worry to much." She said walking away from her friends smiling. Alex had found them earlier and had been watching over Rain he then started to follow her home but far enough away that Rain would not notice him. Chibiusa and Hotaru looked at one another then watched their friend walk away down the sidewalk.

"I don't like this Chibiusa we should have insisted to walk her home." Hotaru said as they watched Rain round the corner and out of sight.

"You know we can follow her if you want just to make sure she gets home alright." Chibiusa said to ease Hotaru she nodded then they both started down the way Rain had taken.

"So that's the girl right there I knew if we followed Alex he would lead us right to the person we want." Crystal said atop a building to her sister.

"Now all we have to do is follow her she will lead us to Sailor Cosmos." Ciera stated. Both women followed from roof top to roof top.

"Okay she made it home do you feel better now Hotaru?" Chibiusa asked in a relief herself Alex was near bye and saw the two girls.

"There is something to this if they had a bad feeling about Rain walking home on her own." He said to himself then looked up in the skyline for a moment he saw Crystal and Ciera. "Oh no… I'm so stupid I lead them right to her…" He scolded himself he then came out of the nearby bushes nearly scaring Chibiusa and Hotaru to death.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked him.

"He was probably following Rain like we were right Alex?" Chibiusa asked and Alex nodded.

"Girls I need you to call the others quickly and tell them to get here as soon as possible." Alex said to them.

"Why what's going on?" Chibiusa asked.

"I didn't know this but since the enemy knows who I am now they decided to follow me I led them here they're here right now so I need you to do as I ask. Chibiusa I need you to get into the house any way you can and Hotaru I need you to get who you can here as soon as you can." Alex said getting Chibiusa to go up to the door.

"Haruka…. Haruka…. Come in Haruka…." Hotaru said into her communicator.

"Hotaru, is that you?" Haruka responded. "What is it you never use this thing."

"I need everyone over at Seiya and Kaelyn's house now the enemy is here Alex had been making sure Rain was fine he didn't realize that the enemy was following him." Hotaru said a little shaky.

"Alright I'll alert everyone and we will be there soon hang in there Hotaru." Haruka said closing her communicator.

Chibiusa ran the bell to the home Kaelyn answered the door.

"Chibiusa what are you doing here? Well come in Rain went to her room I'll get her for you." Kaelyn said allowing Chibiusa to enter and the door was closed. Seiya came in the room at hearing the door bell ring.

"Chibiusa what's wrong?" Seiya asked her.

Chibiusa spilled all that she knew warning them rain came down the stairs as Chibiusa was warning them about the danger. But it was too late sailor Universe flew through the room from the back door pining Kaelyn up against the wall.

"Kaelyn!" Seiya yelled not believing what was happening.

Then sailor Asteroid burst through the behind her pinning Seiya to another wall.

"So this is the feared sailor Cosmos I should have figured this out sooner you talent and brains not to mention your strength Kaelyn." Sailor Universe said up in Kaelyn's face.

"Who are and how do you know my name?" Kaelyn asked defiantly.

"Well everyone knows who you are dear your popularity is world wide no wonder the lights wanted to take you in as part of there group even though they are popular on their own and you marrying the lead singer of the group you are a piece of work." Universe spoke to her holding her up by her shirt collar. Kaelyn then looked right into Universes eyes they were purple with black specks. Kaelyn gasped causing Sailor Universe to look back at her.

"You're Crystal…" Kaelyn breathed out of her mouth.

"So you figured me out did you?" She said then tossed Kaelyn across the room crashing into the entertainment center.

"Mom!" Rain screamed she tried to get to her when Sailor Universe put up a energy wall containing Chibiusa and Rain from getting to Kaelyn or Seiya.

"What should I do with him sister?" Asteroid asked still holding Seiya against the wall.

Out side the home Hotaru and Alex looked through the window noticing that there was a wall keeping Rain and Chibiusa away from Kaelyn and Seiya.

"What are we going to do Alex?" Hotaru asked.

**A/N: well this is chapter sixteen and I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what they are think about the last three chapters I hope I get some reviews out of this chapter otherwise this will be four chapters in a row with no reviews I'm starting to think that this story is really bad… please let me know…. I might scratch the whole thing if no one seems to like it…. Well bye now….**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Alex stood there debating on what to do they both then agreed it was time to transform and try to help Kaelyn and Seiya they couldn't wait for the others anymore just as Alex was going to try to break the out wall in Eternal Sailor Moon showed up with Sailor Venus.

"Ah before you try and break the wall in why not let me try and pull it out." Venus said with a smile. Guardian and Saturn turned to see the two standing there.

"Bout time you got here." Saturn said.

"You really think you can pull the wall out?" Guardian asked Venus.

"Ah hold on here before we do anything can you explain why were about to rip Kaelyn and Seiya's house apart?" Eternal moon asked.

Guardian then explained the whole thing to them as they looked in the window.

"Chibiusa…" Eternal moon said worried for her future daughter.

Rain was still pounding on the wall trying to get to me mom and dad. Rain then got angry and she and Chibiusa decided to transform.

"Ah you two well don't worry you will have your turn soon enough." Universe said to them as they tried to get through with there powers. Universe held Kaelyn up to the wall and was about to strike her when out of no where Seiya fought back against Asteroid and transformed.

"Drop her now!" Fighter demanded.

"Well isn't this interesting now I get it now I understand everything." She said still holding Kaelyn.

"What is that you understand sister?" Asteroid asked wondering what her sister had figured out.

Universe then took a look at Sailor Storm then at Fighter then Kaelyn in her grip. She laughed at her discovery then looked at Kaelyn in the face.

"Now I understand… Cosmos planned it all from the start she entered you to battle Galaxia to finish what should have been long ago at the time you showed to be the strongest Senshi and she knew that you two would bring forth a child so she had a hand in her very being protecting you and you unborn child am I right with you and a starlight she knew the child would be powerful on her own but she stepped in giving your daughter even more power…. Tell me that I'm wrong Kaelyn." Universe said to her then Kaelyn drew up her knee and rammed it into her abdomen knocking her away for a moment Fighter rushed to her side as she fell to the ground.

Kaelyn then looked up at Fighter and smiled.

"I'm fine really" Kaelyn said as fighter took her hands.

Just then the wall came out from behind them standing here were all the Senshi the wall that kept Storm and Chibi moon disappeared Universe and Asteroid looked at one another.

"Well sister I think its time we call in some reinforcements what do you think?" Universe said with a grin on her face.

"Yes sister I agree with you." Asteroid said both closing there eyes calling for more help for the battle about to take place out of no where two men appeared and only guardian knew who they were.

"Now that you two are here we can get this over with." Asteroid said as the two stepped through the portal.

The two men then took on Eternal moon and her Senshi while Universe handled Kaelyn who still had not transformed Asteroid took on the Star Lights Storm and Chibi moon.

"Why don't you transform Kaelyn are you afraid?" Universe mocked her.

"I don't have to transform to take care of you Crystal…" Kaelyn said using her real name.

"I would rethink that if I were you." Universe said sending an energy blast at her knocking her into a tree causing Fighter to look over at his wife Maker and Healer were worried as well Universe walked up to her with a laugh.

"Kaelyn you don't stand a chance against me with out transforming." Universe boasted then watched her struggle to get up to her knees.

"Like I said I don't need to transform to fight you." Kaelyn struggled to say with her hands on the ground her body started to glow blue then sent a wave of energy through the ground blasting Universe off her feet and to the ground. Kaelyn got off the ground and walked over to Universe.

"There things about me that I tell no one and weather or not Cosmos chose me or if I had never awakened as a Senshi I still have enough power where I could still fight you, you piece of trash who calls herself a Senshi its obvious you don't know the meaning of the word." Kaelyn said picking her up by the collar and looking her in the eyes.

By this time the fighting had stopped on both sides for the moment to watch what was going on.

"Being a Senshi means to protect no matter who you are or where you are that is what it is to be a Senshi to stop protecting is to stop breathing and its clear to me that you have you are no longer what you claim to be all you seek is power. You know all we her on earth have ever wanted was to lead a normal life to be normal people but it's because of you and others that are out there that it will never happen." Kaelyn said to the Senshi she held in her hands. "Sailor Universe I could kill you right now if I wanted but that's another thing being a Senshi is all about saving lives if at all possible and for me to take your life would be against everything that I stand for." Kaelyn spoke shaking then dropped Universe to the ground. "Go now you and those that follow you while you have the chance." Kaelyn finished talking then went to walk away.

"How is it that you have so much power and still you are not transformed?" Asteroid asked her causing Kaelyn to stop and look at her Asteroid looked sincere in her question Kaelyn then looked around at everyone around her.

"I can't tell you or any one for that matter. Not even those closest to me." She replied to the question.

Then Universe got to her feet and slipped out a dagger from her boot and lunged at Kaelyn, Kaelyn turned at hearing Universes foot steps as she did the dagger went through her abdomen.

"Kaelyn!!" Fighter cried out as he saw his wife fall over the dagger into Universes arms.

"I guess your not that all powerful after all." Universe said holding her then Kaelyn pulled her body up again looking her in the eyes tears falling down.

"This path you have chosen will destroy you in the end." Kaelyn then drew a fist back knocking Universe again to the ground she then staggered back and leaned against the tree Fighter ran to her along with Eternal moon followed by Maker and Healer Storm stood there in shock no knowing what to do along with the others. Universe stood to her feet still shaken up by what she saw in Kaelyn's eyes about her own future then again led a charge against the Senshi who were keeping the four away form Kaelyn and the others around her.

"Kaelyn…. Please hold on." Eternal moon asked her sister as she was breathing heavily. Fighter was holding her hand as Maker was looking her over.

"The wound is deep…." Maker said almost in tears putting a cloth over the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Fighter saw the look on his face he had seen this look before it meant defeat.

"We have to get her to the hospital now!" Maker finally said looking at the others still holding the cloth in place.

Fighter got up from the ground along with Eternal moon.

"Fighter what are you doing?" Moon asked watching her friend ball up his fist in anger.

"Maker, Healer… Get her to the hospital I'm staying here." He said running back to the fight leaving moon behind with the others Kaelyn then opened her eyes for a moment to see her husband run back to the fight then closed them again her breathing slowed down which did not go unnoticed.

"Kaelyn!! Don't you give up now you hear me!" Maker yelled at her taking her into his arms. Fighter heard him yell making him stop and look back.

"No!! You can't leave Seiya Kaelyn! He needs you!" He yelled at her picking her up looking at Healer they both darted off towards the hospital moon walked over to Fighter.

"She'll be alright Seiya… she has too…" moon said putting her hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly they both then headed back to the fight at hand.

Guardian looked at Storm it would kill her if anything happened to her mother so bowed out of the battled before anyone asked where he was off to and headed to the hospital as well.

Universe's next target was Storm whom she isolated from the others Universe had her on the ground ready to strike her when Chibi moon blocked the blow.

"Leave my cousin alone!" She shouted at Universe helping Storm to her feet.

"Your cousin…?" Universe said in shock.

The two girls stood together ready to fight Eternal moon Tuxedo Kamen Fighter was now aware to the situation both girls were going to take on Universe.

"Pay attention to me you three!" Anson yelled at them wiping his whip that grabbed eternal moon's wrist shocking her he then brought her quickly to him.

"You know you won't win this fight." He whispered into her ear then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's too bad you have to die… you and your sister the two of you are so beautiful.

Aiden heard his brothers words and figured out that Sailor Storm was Rain the girl he like Alex had fallen for he stopped fighting his group of Senshi and walked over to his brother as he was shocking Eternal moon.

"What is it brother?!" Anson yelled at his brother who was standing there debating on what to do. "I'm a little busy here." He said making Eternal moon scream and start to fall to her knees then Aiden grabbed his brothers hands with furry.

"This is wrong brother!" Aiden said as he dropped moon to the ground Tuxedo Kamen ran to moon and helped her up asking her if she was alright.

"Aiden let me go!" Anson yelled as his brother was starting to fight with him.

"Don't you see this is all wrong Anson! Why are we doing this any way?" He asked his brother.

Asteroid looked over at the brothers. ("This isn't good Aiden is turning on us.")

"Let me go!" Anson yelled breaking his brother's grip. "Don't make me hurt you brother." Anson said getting in his brothers face.

Then all heard a scream it was Storm Fighter was going to rush over to help when Anson pushed his brother aside and stopped him.

"I guess you aren't as strong as I thought you were Storm." Universe said walking over to Chibi moon and Storm she gave each of them a kick to the stomach. Then she picked up Chibi moon.

"So you're the moon brat I heard about the one from the future. You don't seem even as strong as your mother over there." She said slamming her up against a brick wall Chibi moon struggle to get away from her.

"It must be killing your parents over there to see me about to kill there future child and they can't do a thing about it." Universe said lifting the dagger that she stabbed Kaelyn with earlier.

"NO!" Storm screamed kicking Universe's feet out from underneath her causing her to let go of Chibi moon as Chibi moon fell she hit her head and was motionless.

"Why…. You little brat you'll pay for that!" Universe cursed getting to her feet and going after Storm once again who was luring her away from her cousin. As Universe sent her Universal death strike at her and before it could hit her Aiden stepped in and put up a barrier stopping the attack.

"Crystal please, stop this madness now!" Aiden yelled at her.

"Get out of the way Aiden!" That brat is mine!" Universe yelled.

"Aiden….?" Storm said while he was standing in front of her.

"No… Crystal I wont let you hurt her!" he said. "Rain… you can beat her you just have to believe that you can he said turning to her and then taking her hand.

"Aiden… it's really you?" Storm asked standing with him.

"Rain you have the power to defeat her deep down inside of you just like your mother…. I'll help you he said closing his eyes Storms body began to glow with the same blue glow Kaelyn was glowing earlier. "Rain she is afraid of you that's why she's lashing out she saw her future in you mothers eyes earlier." Aiden said to Storm then looked at Universe with a smile. "It's over Crystal…" He said stepping aside as Sailor Storm took on a new form.

"Cosmic!! Inflation…. Healing… Power!!" Strom shouted as the blue light came forth from her body everyone was knocked to the ground when the light disappeared everyone got to there knees and looked around Aiden crawled over to Rain who was on her knees breathing hard.

"Rain…. You did great…." He said taking her hand then they looked at Universe she was Crystal again along with her sister who was Ciera and Anson looked like Anson again Aiden was back to normal too as Rain looked at him she realized she was no longer Sailor Storm she smiled at Aiden.

"Aiden thank you…." She said tears streaming down her face and embracing him in a hug.

Seiya walked over along with Usagi and Mamoru who had Chibiusa in his arms Rain from exhaustion gave out in Aiden's arms and was asleep. Aiden rose to his feet with her in his arms handing her to Seiya.

"She'll be alright Seiya… and I'm sorry…" He said placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Seiya…." Aiden said these three wont remember anything that happened here they won't remember evil and when they wake up they will return home…. Kaelyn I have a feeling will be fine Alex is with her." He finished with a smile then walked away into a portal taking the three Senshi still out on the ground with him.

Everyone stood there and watched him disappear Seiya looked at his daughter in his arms then looked at everyone else and all they could think of was getting to the hospital to see how Kaelyn was.

**A/N: well here is another chapter down I hope you all enjoyed it!! Bye now….**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru stayed with Rain and Chibiusa along with Mamoru at Rei's temple while everyone else headed to the hospital to see what happened with Kaelyn. When they walked through the doors Taiki and Yaten were standing leaning against a wall with there heads down which to Seiya wasn't a good sign the two looked up to see there brother.

"Well how is she?" Seiya asked them Usagi by his side.

"Seiya…. Alex didn't get to her in time…." Taiki said not wanting to look at Seiya or Usagi.

"What are you trying to say Taiki?" Usagi asked them.

Seiya's heart sank when the Dr. came out.

"Mr. Kou, come with me please." The doctor said then turned and walked back through the doors in which he came.

"Doctor is my wife?" Seiya couldn't finish his sentence.

"Your wife isn't dead Seiya if that's what you were thinking. You know it was really strange we did think we lost her we had given up but out of no where she started to breath again after a young boy demanded to see her." The doctor said with a smile on his face. "She'll need to stay here for a while though she's very weak but I think she'll be fine in time." The doctor finished then they stopped in front of a door and the doctor opened it revealing Alex by Kaelyn's side. Seiya walked in the room the doctor shut the door behind him to give him time with his wife.

"Alex…" Seiya said walking over to her bed side.

"Seiya… I guess things can be changed." He said looking at Kaelyn.

"What does that mean?" Seiya asked.

"It means you and her were suppose to die in this last battle. I see you made it out alive… look I was not suppose to do what I did but I could bear anything bad to happen to Rain." Alex spoke to Seiya. "I knew what loosing her mother was going to do to her so I…" He said closing his eyes.

"Alex….Thank you…" Seiya said sitting down by his wife's side and took her hand.

Alex then closed his eyes to rest while Seiya sat by his wife's side he could feel the strain that this was taking on his body at the moment. Seiya watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes he was a good kid and he was glad that he was part of their lives he had saved Rain and now Kaelyn. Seiya brought Kaelyn's hand up at kissed it causing her to move then she opened her eyes.

"Seiya…." She said softly.

"Sh… don't you need to rest…." Seiya said putting his finger to her lips. "I thought that I lost you Kaelyn." He said a tear slipping down his face hitting her hand that was still held bye his.

"I wouldn't leave you Seiya…" She whispered out as she closed her eyes the door opened to reveal Aiden.

"Aiden what are you doing here?" Seiya asked him as Aiden made his way over to Alex this woke Alex up.

"I'm returning something that belongs to Alex." Aiden said opening his hand to reveal Alex's golden crystal.

"So… you weren't like the others after all I see." Alex said as he gladly took the crystal from Aiden's hand and when he did Alex seemed to look better as if his life had been restored in full.

"Look Alex I'm sorry for the way things happened and they way you were used all this time." Aiden spoke lowering his head.

"It's alright Aiden I knew sooner or later you would come around but I never would have guessed that Rain would be the reason that you would." Alex said smiling at him gaining Seiya's attention and Aiden looked up at Alex when he said those words his face flushed over red. Seiya just stared at the two brothers and listened to their discussion because it seemed as if they both forgot he was there and he wanted to know what was going on with these two and his daughter. The two were silent for a moment then Alex spoke again.

"It seems history has a way of repeating its self." He said looking at Kaelyn then back at his brother.

"Look Alex you and Rain belong together and it's my fault I guess for falling for her so I'll leave you two alone from now on." Aiden spoke turning to leave the room. "I just wanted you to know that and to return what was taken from you." Aiden said opening the door. "Aiden thank you for stepping up and saving her in my place and helping her where I couldn't." Alex said just before Aiden could leave.

"Who said you weren't helping her where you were." Aiden said shutting the door behind him leaving Seiya not knowing what to say.

The doctor walked in and told the two that they had to leave Seiya looked at Alex who gave one last hold to Kaelyn's hand and smiled at Seiya letting him know she would just fine now with out him there then they both got up and left the room back out to the waiting room where the others were still waiting for Seiya to return. Seiya decided to play a trick on his brothers for just a moment since they were clueless that his wife had survived. When Seiya came through the doors he lowered his head Alex not sure as to why Taiki put a hand on his shoulder and told him how sorry he was along with Yaten then Seiya smiled he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Seiya…. Why are you smiling?" Usagi asked confused.

Then Seiya started to laugh and they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's lost it…." Yaten said backing away with worry.

Then Alex caught on as to why Seiya was acting this way everyone thought Kaelyn was dead so Alex joined Seiya in a laugh as well.

"Alright they have both lost it." Taiki said he to now backing away for them both.

"You two this is no time to be laughing." Usagi said almost in tears Seiya saw this and stopped almost immediately.

"Usagi I'm sorry…" Seiya said taking her hand then smiling at her with a giggle. "It's just that Kaelyn's fine that's all." He said watching her face suddenly showing a smile.

"But…. How?" Yaten asked.

"We saw them give up and that's when they told us to leave." Taiki said in surprise.

"I forced myself in to see her." Alex said all looking at him.

"I so had you all going but I couldn't' take it when I saw how you all looked." Seiya admitted.

"That was a horrible thing to do Seiya." Rei said standing next to Usagi with her hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said I'm sorry but it was irresistible to do since these two here thought she had died." He said referring to his brothers that were next to him.

On the way to the temple Usagi walked along side Seiya while the others were ahead of them.

"Seiya… How is Kaelyn really?" Usagi asked looking at him causing him to look at her.

"She's weak but she's going to be fine…. I hope…" Seiya said softly to her with a smile.

"Seiya… I feel horrible about all of this." She said closing her eyes and gripping her hands into fists as they walked. Seiya then took one of her hands into his and they both stopped walking for a moment.

"Usagi this was not your fault there is no need to blame yourself or feel bad about it…. There is nothing that you or I could have done." He finished giving her a smile. Usagi looked up at him and gave him a little smile back but still felt that she could have or should have done something. Seiya then stared to walk on ahead of her and Usagi watched him then spoke to him again.

"But… Seiya I could have stopped it… I could have stopped it all if I wanted to…" She said causing him to stop and look back at her he saw that Usagi was changing in her thinking.

"Usagi…. You think of others before yourself and you not wanting to fight and hurt people is why we all stand by you that's why we protect you… you're the hope for a better world one where fighting one day will be almost non existent." Seiya said to her then walked away leaving her there to think for a moment.

At the temple Chibiusa was awake and was waiting for Rain to wake up night had come and everyone had went to sleep it was then Rain woke up she looked around she wasn't at home she realized that she was at Rei's temple she then got an idea to sneak into the room where Rei kept her music equipment. She got on the keyboard she had gotten an idea for a song and the notes and words just came out of her fingers and out of her mouth.

She smiled as she made her decision on the songs that she was going to use for her first concert her mother and father's agent had planned in two weeks for her.

The whole thing was going to be a surprise to everyone she continued to smile to herself as she sang and played tears filled her eyes as flashed of people came to her mind but still held a smile thinking about certain people in her life and what they meant to her and what they meant to one another. She ended the song and put the keyboard away then went back to the room she had woke up in she laid there not sleepy at all till the sun came up thinking about all that happened the battle that had taken place she wondered if her mom was okay but had a feeling she was fine she wondered about Aiden then about Alex they both seemed to be in love with her and she liked Aiden a lot but her heart was with Alex at least that's what she thought she sat there thinking about the two men in her life she seemed to have feeling for Aiden as well as Alex she was now torn as to which one she should be with. It was then everything about her mom and dad's past flooded into her mind both had been torn in the same way as her but they ended up following their hearts.

Her door opened it was Chibiusa.

"You're awake? How do you feel?" Chibiusa asked sitting next to her on the bed.

**A/N: Well there you have it another chapter so please tell me what you think as I start to wind this story down…..**

**Bye now….**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

"I feel….. Fine really…. Why?" Rain asked.

"Well you have been through a lot and you used a lot of power the others weren't expecting you to be awake yet." Chibiusa spoke to her. Rain took her hand and gave her a smile.

"I've been up for a while Chibiusa….. I've been up all night really…" Rain said giggling at her cousin.

"What did you do just sit here all night?" Chibiusa asked her.

"No what makes you think I would just sit here all night." Rain spoke folding her arms.

"Then what did you do?" Rain asked wondering what her cousin had done while they all slept.

"Well I got into Rei's music room and worked on some songs." Rain said smiling.

"Oh… Rain you haven't asked how your mom is…. Why is that?" Chibiusa asked. Rain lowered her smug looking face.

"Part of me believes that she's just fine and well the other part doesn't want to ask." Rain said closing her eyes.

"Well your mom is going to be fine thanks to Alex he got to her just in time. In fact everyone thought she was dead cause the doctors had given up but Alex insisted that he see her and brought her back. Seiya decided to play a horrible joke on everyone letting them believe that she was dead then started to laugh when he couldn't take there faces any more and let me say Usagi was not impressed in the least she's still upset over it." Chibiusa went one and on about the ordeal. Chibiusa looked at Rain and watched a smile cross her face which made her smile as well. It wasn't long till the door opened it was Seiya Chibiusa got up and left them alone. Rain looked at her father and smiled at him.

"What? Why are you smiling like that at me?" Seiya asked his daughter.

"Chibiusa told me all about what happened at the hospital and how mad Usagi is at you right now." Rain said smiling at him then out of no where lunged at him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you and mom are okay" Rain said letting the tears fall from her eyes and into her father's chest.

"Sh… It's okay now Rain everything is going to be fine now." Seiya said to his daughter stroking her hair. Later that day he had Rain made their way up to the hospital to see Kaelyn who was looking much better than the night before.

"Mom…" Rain said letting tears slide down her face.

"Don't cry I'm going to be fine." Kaelyn said taking her hand.

"This is my fault that this happened to you…. I should have done something to…." Rain was interrupted by her mother.

"There was nothing you could have done Rain what happened between Crystal and I was meant to happen." Kaelyn spoke to her daughter.

Seiya was listening to Rains words they were almost identical to Usagi's the night before.

"But… Mom…. You don't understand I really could have stopped it something was holding back my power from breaking through the wall." Rain spoke.

"Rain what happened happened and nothing can change it I'm going to be alright now." Kaelyn said again. Kaelyn looked at Seiya who was deep in thought then a nurse walked in and told them that they had to leave because Kaelyn needed her rest. Rain left the room and so did the nurse and as Seiya was about to leave Kaelyn grabbed his hand as he walked back.

"Seiya what's wrong?" She asked he smiled at her.

"It's nothing…. Really just get some sleep." Seiya said leaning in giving her a kiss.

"Tell me or I'll keep asking and you know I will." She said as Seiya lifted from the kiss.

"Like I said its nothing… its just that your conversation with Rain just now was almost identical to the one I had with Usagi last night its just weird that's all… now get some sleep…." He said and turned walking out the door. A weak went by and Kaelyn was finally able to go home. That next Friday evening Seiya and Kaelyn received a note form Rain to go to the coliseum at 7:00pm. Seiya and Kaelyn looked at one another questioning one another about the note and what it could mean.

When they got there that night they saw the crowd and ran into everyone else there as well.

"Usagi, Chibiusa, Mamoru what are you three doing here?" Seiya asked.

"We were going to ask you what this was all about?" Usagi asked.

"We got a note from Rain asking us to meet her here but we cant find her any where." Chibiusa said looking around then spotted Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna walking through the crowd making their way to them they too asked what was going on.

"We have no idea to be honest we got the same note all of you did." Kaelyn said then it was Taiki and Yaten's turn to show up along with Alex who got questioned.

"I don't know what this is all about either Rain never told me I swear." Alex spoke in his defense. It was then that they heard some one say that the concert was about to start everyone that was walking about went and got into there seats Seiya and the others were approached bye his manager and he showed them to their seats they were right down front. They all looked at one another as to how this was possible then the announcer got up on the stage.

Alright everyone this is the début of an up coming singer and performer!! Here she is you guys enjoy!! Miss Rain Kou!!" The announcer finished and ran off the stage.

The group looked at one another for a moment not believing what they just heard then Rain made her appearance on the stage.

"Hello every one how is every one doing tonight!! Let's get this show started shall we??" Rain addressed the audience. Then the music started Rain then spoke again introducing the song.

"I wrote this first song with the inspiration of my parents." She spoke then started to sing her song.

"**I can't pretend anymore  
That I am not affected, I'm not moved  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you  
You make me strong  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love  
When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough**

I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby

I raise my hands and I surrender

The crowed at this time was screaming and going wild making Rain smiling as she crossed the stage.**  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender**

I have to admit that I  
Never thought I'd need someone this way  
CAUSE You opened my eyes so that I I can see so much more  
I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby

I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender

I surrender to this feeling in my heart  
I surrender to the safety of your arms  
To the touch of your lips  
To the taste of your kisses

I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me

I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without you...

I surrender  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me

I surrender  
I can't pretend anymore  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you"

Rain took a few big breaths at the end of the song smiling at the response of the crowd.

"Thank you every one Thank you!!" She took a bow then gave the band a look letting them know to start the next song. Rain made her way back and fourth across the stage singing her song.

"**Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen**

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe"

She again thanked the audience then walked over to a piano the crowed was quite as she took her place behind the keys.

"This next song is called Simple things" She spoke as she started to play then sing the words.

"**Hey, time won't wait  
Life goes by  
Every day's a brand new sky  
Every tear  
Comes to dry  
All that really matters in this crazy world  
Is you and I together, baby  
Just remember**

The first leaves off the tree  
The way you look at me  
A thousand chiming church bells ring  
The simple things are free  
The sun, the moon, the stars  
The beating of two hearts  
How I love the simple things  
The simple things just are

So here we go  
Let's just dance  
Teach my soul to take this chance  
Put my heart  
In your hands  
Out of all the moments that we leave behind  
Turn around and tell me baby  
We'll remember

The thunder and the rain  
The way you say my name  
After all the clouds go by  
The simple things remain  
The sun, the moon, the stars  
The beating of two hearts  
How I love the simple things  
The simple things just are

Oh, the ocean and the sky  
The way we feel tonight  
I know that it's the love that brings  
The simple things to life  
The sun, the moon, the stars  
The beating of two hearts  
I love the way the simple things  
The simple things just are  
I love the way the simple things  
The simple things just are  
The simple things just are  
The simple things  
Just are…"

She ended the song and the audience applauded her with a standing ovation she smiled and gave her head a bow to let them know that she was ready to move on.

"Again I want to thank you all for coming here and supporting me and my music here is one final song that I wrote two weeks ago while my mother was in the hospital I think that this next song covers a lot of my life my parents lives and all my friends that I know are out there tonight listening this song is dedicated to them so here it goes." Rain finished as she began to play once again then the words came.

**I'll remember you**

**It has been so long since we have talked**

**I hope that things are still the same**

**hoping they will never change**

**cause what we had can't be replaced**

**don't let our memories fade away**

**keep me in your heart for always**

**You made me believe**

**that I can do almost anything**

**stood right by me**

**through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**no matter what you're goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried**

**You'll always be the sun in my sky**

**It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday**

**Even though we go seprate ways**

**You made me believe**

**that I can do almost anything**

**You stood right by me**

**through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember yooooou,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for yooooou, **

**no matter what your goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**If the day should come when you need someone**

**(you know that i'll follow)**

**I will be there**

**Don't ever let there**

**be a doubt in your mind **

**'cause I'll remember you, you**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**no matter what your goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**Forever baby, I'll remember you**

Rain ended the song seeing that there were tears in most of the people's eyes then looked down at her family with a smile as most of them were looking at her in awe and she could tell that they were all touched by the song. Rain then got up from the piano and walked off the stage after taking one last bow.

**A/N: songs by:_ No Secrets, Myra, Laura Pausini and Jim Brickman..._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Three

_**Chapter Twenty**_

After the concert back stage Rain saw her mom and dad and ran to them giving them a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetie." Kaelyn spoke up to her daughter.

"Well it wouldn't have been a surprise then would it?" Rain said looking at her parents.

"I'm surprises that you told no one about it." Seiya said scratching his head in confusion.

"I had to make sure that no one knew what I was planning and the only way to do that was to tell no one. Besides the concert was for all of you so I couldn't really tell any one about it." Rain said crossing her arms in front of her.

"You didn't even tell Alex and that is impressive." Chibiusa said casing Rain to blush.

"I have to agree with Chibiusa." Hotaru spouted out.

"I have to say that I'm shocked as well Rain tells me everything, but I have to say I'm impressed she pulled this off all on her own." Alex spoke smiling at his girl causing her to blush even more.

"Guys cut it out at least I know how to keep secrets unlike you tow girls." Rain said turning away from them.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Chibiusa asked her.

"Every time I'm with you two all you do is talk about secrets your not suppose to talk about to any one." Rain said.

"That… that's not completely true…. Rain…." Hotaru stuttered out trying to remember what had been said when she remembered she blushed at the thought.

"Like what do they tell you Rain?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah what have they told you?" Usagi asked.

"That's what we would like to know." Every one else said knowing that they all had done things or said things to them they weren't suppose to repeat to any one.

Rain smiled at the group then at the Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"Sorry can't tell you then everything wouldn't be a secret any more…." She said watching everyone fall over in disbelief at her words. Rain started to laugh then walked away a bit smiled once more turned around and looked at the group on the ground.

"Are all of you going to stay there all night or are you going to get up and go home?" Rain said staring to laugh again.

Everyone was making there way to there feet when Chibiusa and Hotaru got to their feet they started to chase her.

"We're goanna kill you!!" Chibiusa yelled as they chased Rain around.

"They'll never catch her." Michiru said with a giggle.

Ami started to laugh at the sight and all looked at her.

"Why are you laughing Ami?" Makoto asked.

"It's just that this reminds me of Usagi and Rei that's all…." Ami laughed once more everyone watched again then they all started to laugh at the seen as Rain was jumping from seat to seat avoiding the two girls.

"What makes you think you two can catch me?" Rain asked them jumping to another row of seats.

Seiya looked up from laughing and saw where Rain was she had made it up on a high fence she was laughing at the two below who were out of breath.

"Okay you three that's enough we're going home now." Mamoru said as he took Usagi's hand then they started to walk out the gate as did every one else.

Haruka looked up as Rain was about to get down the fence started to come apart.

Rain got snagged on it the fence ripping of her broach then Rain lost her footing and slipped Haruka rushed to catch her since she was the fastest what they didn't notice was the broach had shattered when it hit the ground when it did it was as if time had stopped everything went white Rain woke up in an unfamiliar bed and she was little again she looked around the room she wondered where her mom and dad were and got up to look for them as she walked down the hall she saw a light and slightly opened the door and saw Usagi and Mamoru and heard them talking.

"Mamoru do you think she'll remember what happened?" Usagi asked her husband.

"It's hard to say really the doctors weren't sure themselves. I feel sorry for her I know what it's like to loose your parents." Mamoru said lowering his head as Usagi put his arms around him to comfort him.

"Usagi this has to be hard on you Kaelyn was your sister and Seiya was a good friend of yours." Mamoru said to her as he saw a tear run down her face.

"I'll be fine it's Rain I'm worried about." Usagi said looking over at the door and noticed that it was open a little ways. Both Usagi and Mamoru saw pink hair through the crack. Usagi walked over slowly to the door and opened it to find Rain standing there tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay sweetie…." Usagi said taking her into her arms.

"NO! this is all wrong all of it….!" She screamed and ran out the back door.

"Rain! Come back!" Usagi yelled after her and Mamoru walked up beside her.

"Stay here and rest I'll go talk to her." He spoke walking towards the back door.

Mamoru spotted the little girl sitting at a fountain looking at her reflection in the water.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"How did it happen?" She asked him with no emotion.

"Plane crash they were coming back from a concert in the U.S."

"Taiki and Yaten were they?" She stopped.

"No… it was just your mom and dad I'm sorry." He said watching her.

"Don't be…. It was meant to be this way it would seem." She said still looking in the water.

"What do you mean by that Rain?" He asked her watching her closely.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said to him.

"Try me." He spoke up to her it was obvious that this was not just a little girl he was talking to something had changed in Rain and he was curious is to what that might have been. Rain then looked at him and gave a small smile Mamoru always got her that's why she could always talk to him.

"Something happened Mamoru…." She explained the whole story to him in detail she looked at him when she was finished. "You don't believe me do you?" She asked him.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you." He said to her thinking.

"Some how time has gone back and I think it was when my broach shattered." Rain said to him. "Where are my Parents musical equipment?" Rain asked Mamoru then walked her to the room where Usagi put her sisters stuff. Mamoru watched this little 6 year old walk over to her mother's keyboard Usagi walked in the room then Rain started to play.

Usagi stood next to Mamoru they looked shocked that she could play so well for her age.

Rain then started to sing the last song she wrote before all this happened hoping and praying that they would remember everything that had happened that she wasn't making it all up.

**It has been so long since we have talked**

**I hope that things are still the same**

**hoping they will never change**

**cause what we had can't be replaced**

**don't let our memories fade away**

**keep me in your heart for always**

**You made me believe**

**that I can do almost anything**

**stood right by me**

**through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**no matter what you're goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

As she sang all her memories flood the room through her tear they swirled around her as she played and sang with her eyes closed Usagi and Mamoru couldn't believe what they were seeing.

**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried**

**You'll always be the sun in my sky**

**It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday**

**Even though we go seprate ways**

**You made me believe**

**that I can do almost anything**

**You stood right by me**

**through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember yooooou,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for yooooou, **

**no matter what your goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**If the day should come when you need someone**

**(you know that i'll follow)**

**I will be there**

**Don't ever let there**

**be a doubt in your mind **

**'cause I'll remember you, you**

**I'll remember you,**

**and baby that's forever true**

**you're the one that I'll always miss**

**never thought it would feel like this**

**I'll be there for you, **

**no matter what your goin' through**

**in my heart you'll always be, forever baby**

**I'll remember you**

**Forever baby, I'll remember you**

When Rain was finished Usagi and Mamoru looked at one another remembering everything that had happened still in shock though.

"Wow I can't believe this!" Usagi said holding her head the flood of the memories was causing her head to hurt which concerned Mamoru.

"Rain would you mind explaining this to us please." He asked her politely as he took her hand.

"Well you see when I wrote the song I made a special whish on it to make sure that nothing was ever truly forgotten I feared that something like this would happen one day I had even had dreams about it never telling anyone except for Alex." She said to Mamoru.

"I think then form what I remember Alex is the key to this then." Mamoru said looking at Usagi.

"Or… Maybe….?" Usagi said thinking while looking at Rain.

"Or… maybe…. What Usagi?" Mamoru asked his wife.

"Maybe Rain herself is the key to all of this… I mean this happened when her broach shattered right?" Usagi asked him Mamoru was shocked that his Usagi actually thought about something like that.

"Rain what age were your powers awakened again?" Usagi asked her.

"I was 10 unfortunately." Rain said sadly. Usagi thought for a moment and Mamoru was curious as to what she was thinking right now.

"Usagi would you mind telling me what your thinking about?" Mamoru asked.

"It's simple… all we gotta do is have Pluto awaken her powers now and then maybe all this can be fixed." Usagi said smiling at her brilliant thought. .Rain looked at her and sighed.

"Unless there is a threat you know that the outer scouts won't agree to it." Rain said closing her eyes and walking out of the room depressed for the first time in her life.

This all seemed so hopeless. Usagi and Mamoru looked at one another.

"She's right we both know them well enough that they wont agree to unless there is a reason to do it." Mamoru said.

"Here is a question why does it have to be Pluto in the first place why can't I do it myself." She said shocking her husband.

"You can't be serious Usagi?" Mamoru said to her. "Right now it would be to risky and you know it." He said putting his hand over her stomach as they too left the room.

Rain had stopped to listen in the hall she turned and saw and was in shock.

"Wait! You mean you are? Chibiusa….?" Rain said finding it hard to swallow now.

"Yes what's wrong Rain?" Usagi asked leaning down to her niece.

"You never had Chibiusa while my parent's were alive…. I never met her as baby…." Rain stuttered out. "I understand all of this now…." Rain spoke with sadness.

"Rain honey what are you talking about Usagi said to her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you see Usagi as long as Seiya and Kaelyn were alive she had claim to the thrown as well so Alex was the key as I am to this whole thing he changed what happened on the airplane he saved them before because no one could explain how they lived before he was trying to make my life easier for me he was trying to keep me happy through out my life but he couldn't do it a second time it was my broach that kept things the way that they were…." Both Mamoru and Usagi listened to Rain talk.

"Now I have a decision to make." Rain said looking up into her loving aunt's eyes.

"What's that Rain?" She asked her.

"To erase my memory of all that I once new and start over and live my life the way it should have been lived in the first place." Rain said calmly walking away and down to her room and closed the door.

"Mamoru she can't do that…." Usagi said after her door closed.

"It's her choice Usagi let her make it." Mamoru spoke then saw his wife crying at his words.

"I don't want her too… Because once her memories are gone about them what we remembered about them will vanish too." Usagi said with tears he understood her tears Kaelyn was her twin and the thought that she had more memories with her made her feel better Usagi knowing that there could be a chance to bring her back. Mamoru took her in his arms.

"If you don't remember Usagi you won't miss those times." He said to her softly then led her to their bedroom for the night wondering what Rain was going to do he new she would make her decision tonight.

When the two woke up all memories were gone of what Rain had shred with them.

Mamoru and Usagi Raised Rain as there own daughter along with Chibiusa who were inseparable growing up together.

It wasn't till Rain's 16th Birthday Michiru had got her a keyboard Rain walked over to it cautiously and took the bow off of it and turned it on.

Her fingers touched the keys and she started to play a song then words came out of her mouth not knowing where they were coming from and tears streamed down her face as she played the song and sang the words. Everyone watched her in awe wondering where this was coming from and wondering where she had learned to play and sing so well.

Michiru looked at Haruka then they looked at Setsuna who was looking at them.

Usagi and Mamoru and the other girls were touched by the song and Rain herself had her eyes closed and her memories were flooding back to her about her parents and Alex and Aiden Alex's brother everything they had all been through together the reason she wrote this song she remembered the wish she had made and a smile came across her face at the memories and when the song was done everyone was staring at her.

"Whoa where did that come from Rain?" Hotaru asked her.

Rain smiled at her then looked at Michiru.

"Michiru thank you…. Thank you for the keyboard…" Rain said giving her a hug.

"You welcome Rain…" She said confused hugging her back.

"Rain we didn't even know you knew how to play. And where did that song come from it was beautiful." Rei said to her as she let go of Michiru.

Haruka and Setsuna along with Mamoru watched her wondering where all this came from as well.

"Well to be honest Rei the song was a promise to some one from along time ago and it was also a wish." Rain said walking away from the group. "Now if you will excuse me I would like to me alone for awhile please." Rain said walking out the back door heading right for the fountain that always gave her comfort for some reason now she knew why.

Everyone watched her walk out the door worried about her she was acting strangely.

Haruka walked to the glass door and watched her princess with worry on her face.

"What is it Haruka?" Michiru asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure really." Haruka said looking out the glass door.

"You know princess tears don't really suite you." Came a voice from the trees off to her right Rain looked up and over to where she heard the voice and there was Alex standing with a smile on his face she got up and ran to him Haruka and Michiru watched this and were shocked since when did she have a boy friend Haruka opened the door to intervene when they both heard words being said as they neared Rain and this strange boy.

"I'm sorry Rain… I'm sorry that I couldn't…" Alex started then Rain put her fingers to his lips.

"Sh… it's alright Alex we're together now and that's all that matters to me now…" Rain said kissing him. "Besides now that I know who I am truly…. I can help protect this kingdom from the enemy about to come…." She said to him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Alex asked her smiling.

"Alex I was born Ready….." Rain said to him kissing him once more as she remembered her parents…

**A/N: you all gotta tell me what you think about this chapter please it's the last one yes I know its long but I worked really hard on it so tell me what you think if you don't like it I could change it but this is how I planned to end it from the beginning so please I so gotta know what you all are thinking…… bye now……**


End file.
